Contamination
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Sur une planète, Sam attrappe une fièvre mortelle


Fic n° 43

Saison : Saison 7

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous.

Genre : aventure, romance

Résumé : Sam sur une planète attrape une fièvre mortelle.

**Le 22 janvier lieu inconnu**.

Il était à genoux, les mains attachées derrière le dos, il ne disait pas un mot. Il venait de sortir d'un long évanouissement, un brouillard qui l'avait enveloppé durant des jours. Il avait à peine conscience qu'il s'était retrouvé en très mauvaise posture.

Devant lui, une femme grande et vêtue avec recherche, sa main ouverte dans laquelle la pierre brillait de son rayon maléfique.

-Parle et tu auras la vie sauve.

Ces mots il les avait entendu bien des fois depuis le début de leur exploration de l'univers. Mais il ne sentait pas préparé, ce n'était pas son métier de faire la guerre. Lui, il était archéologue. Mais au contact d'O'Neill et du SGC, il avait du apprendre, le plus souvent à son corps défendant. Il n'aimait pas manier les armes et s'en servait le moins souvent possible. Il préférait l'arme de la parole. C'était un de ses grands conflits avec Jack qui aimait surtout la manière forte. Cela leur avait sauvé la vie bien des fois. La discussion aussi les avait tiré souvent des mauvais pas où ils se mettaient.

Maintenant il était seul sur cette planète face à ce Goa'uld en colère qui voulait lui faire dire tous les secrets de la terre. Heureusement pour lui, il les ignorait. Il n'aurait plus qu'à faire bonne figure sous la torture, cela aussi il avait l'habitude. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, mais sans doute la dernière.

Ils ignoraient tous où il avait été transporté, lui-même ne le savait pas. Personne ne viendrait à son secours.

**Le 3 janvier Base de Cheyenne Mountain**

Sam se leva fatiguée. Depuis quelques jours elle ne se sentait pas bien. Son travail ne lui apportait plus la satisfaction qu'elle en retirait d'habitude. Elle redoutait de rester enfermée dans son laboratoire, elle piétinait dans ses travaux. A la base elle trouvait l'ambiance détestable. Les gens se retournaient sur son passage, elle entendait des chuchotements, des ricanements. Et puis il y avait lui, il avait osé …

Elle se décida à voir Janet et lui dit simplement qu'elle était fatiguée.

Sa visite à l'infirmerie n'avait rien donné. Janet lui avait trouvé la tension un peu basse, mais rien de dramatique.

-Vous devriez lever le pied un peu Sam, lui avait dit le docteur. Cela fait trois mois que vous enchaînez les missions, que vous travaillez dans votre labo jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Vous êtes tout simplement épuisée.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, mais si je reste seule je me sens angoissée.

Janet la regarda dans les yeux :

-Dites –moi Sam, vous avez eu un problème avec le colonel o'Neill ?

-Non, pas du tout répondit Sam un peu rapidement.

Janet sourit :

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Enfin, Janet, pourquoi insistez-vous ? Le colonel vous a parlé ?

-Non, dit-elle avec un fin sourire, pourquoi ? Il aurait dû ?

Sam était furieuse. Dès qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, il fallait toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour ramener sur le tapis sa relation avec O'Neill, ou plutôt sa non relation avec lui. Daniel était un expert en la matière et maintenant Teal'c qui devenait de plus en plus humain, s'y mettait aussi.

Alors avec Janet, c'était le bouquet.

Elle préféra sortir de la pièce sans répondre.

Sa vie était devenue très compliquée, son travail trop prenant, trop dangereux, son horloge interne avançait à une vitesse folle. Bientôt il serait trop tard pour fonder une famille. Elle avait 35 ans. Il était encore temps, mais elle n'avait plus les moyens de gaspiller un temps précieux.

Comme elle s'apprêtait à quitter la base au milieu de l'après midi, elle croisa le colonel O'Neill, qui fut surpris de la voir en civil au milieu de la journée.

-Un problème Carter ?

-Oui, un gros problème, j'en ai marre de tout et de tout le monde, je me barre.

-Eh Carter ! Attendez ! Ne partez pas comme ça !

Mais elle avait disparu à l'angle d'un couloir. Il renonça à la suivre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend » pensa t-il ?

**Le 15 décembre salle de Briefing**

Sam était en pleine explication sur la planète P9H692 qu'ils devaient visiter dans les heures qui suivent.

-Cette planète ressemble à la Terre, tant au point de vue de la civilisation, que de la technologie. La seule grosse différence réside dans la vie culturelle et artistique, il semble qu'il y en ait peu ou même pas du tout. Ce qui est étrange, conclut la jeune femme.

-Cette planète appartient –elle à un Goa'uld ? demanda Hammond en se tournant vers Daniel.

-Elle a appartenu à Asclépios à une époque lointaine, dit Daniel, plus de mille ans. Maintenant il semble que non. Le sol ne contient pas de naquadah, ou n'en contient plus. D'ailleurs nous avons perdu toute trace de ce Goa'uld, on ne sait même pas s'il est toujours vivant.

Le général Hammond réfléchit un moment puis se tournant vers Sam :

-Major pensez-vous qu'il y ait un intérêt quelconque à visiter plus avant cette planète ?

-Je le pense mon général. Leur technologie étant assez proche de la notre, mais sûrement différente sur certains points nous aurions tout intérêt à pratiquer des échanges. Cependant il y a un hic, c'est l'absence de toute forme d'art.

-Expliquez-vous major dit Hammond.

Ce fut Daniel qui prit la parole :

-Si vous permettez général…

Un signe de tête de Hammond l'engagea à continuer :

-Les civilisations qui n'ont pas d'art, sont très rares, et c'est souvent un mauvais signe, le signe d'une dictature très répressive. L'art étant souvent une forme de contestation pacifique. Souvent quand un dictateur arrive au pouvoir il commence à écraser la population en lui interdisant toute forme de divertissement. La liste des interdits est immense et en général, les œuvres d'art sont détruites, la musique interdite, je ne parle même pas du cinéma ou du théâtre qui en général se transforment en apologie du dictateur.

-Et vous croyez que c'est le cas sur cette planète ? Demanda Hammond inquiet.

-C'est possible mon général dit Carter, il faudrait aller voir sur place pour s'en assurer.

O'Neill n'avait encore rien dit durant cet échange et le général lui demanda son avis :

-Colonel ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Mon général, je pense qu'en étant prudents, nous ne devrions pas avoir de problèmes.

-Bien dit le général. Vous prendrez contact avec ce peuple. Pour ne pas avoir l'air trop hostile, vous aurez le minimum d'armes visibles.

-Mais mon général ! dit O'Neill d'un air indigné !

-Je n'ai pas dit désarmés, Jack, j'ai dit, pas trop d'armes visibles ! Dit Hammond en souriant devant l'air effaré du colonel ! Un zat chacun et un revolver, mais pas d'armes lourdes, vous laisserez votre P90 au vestiaire, colonel ! Vous partez dans une heure SG1, dit-il en conclusion.

Ils avaient traversé le vortex sans encombre. La porte des étoiles de P9H692 était située en pleine campagne, à l'écart de toute habitation. La porte n'était pas gardée, et le terre-plein autour de la porte était en friche. Celle-ci ne devait jamais servir, car il n'y avait aucune trace de pas ni de vie aux alentours.

-Carter dans quelle direction allons-nous ? Demanda O'Neill.

-Par ici mon colonel dit Sam en indiquant la direction du soleil levant. Il y a une ville à environ 6 Kms.

-Allons en route les enfants dit seulement O'Neill en prenant la tête du petit groupe.

Ils marchèrent vite et furent bientôt en vue des premières maisons.

Il y avait peu de monde dans les rues, et personne ne faisait attention à eux. Chacun marchait d'un pas rapide, se concentrant sur ses pensées et la direction à suivre.

C'était une ville calme comme il y en a beaucoup aux USA. Une ville où circulaient des véhicules ressemblant à des voitures. Il y avait des commerces, des bâtiments administratifs.

-Bien dit Daniel, que fait-on ? C'est curieux, personne ne nous remarque, pourtant notre habillement est assez différent.

Au même moment un véhicule s'arrêta près d'eux, et cinq hommes descendirent. Ils s'approchèrent de SG1 l'arme au poing et les encerclèrent avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de réagir, Et quand ils pointèrent leurs armes sur les autochtones, ceux-ci se firent menaçants :

-Lâchez vos armes et suivez-nous dirent-ils seulement.

Avec un soupir O'Neill leur fit signe d'obtempérer. On leur confisqua leurs armes et le petit groupe s'engouffra dans un des bâtiments.

Sam se rapprocha de Jack et lui dit entre les dents :

-Je ne sens aucune présence suspecte.

Jack se contenta de hocher la tête.

On les conduisit dans un petit bureau et ils furent reçus par un homme grand assez âgé et vêtu d'un costume sombre.

-Veuillez excuser cet accueil un peu rude, dit –il en préambule.

-Rude ? Dit O'Neill avec hauteur.

-J'espère continua l'homme qu'on ne vous a pas trop bousculés, mais nous sommes obligés de faire ainsi avec tous les étranger. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Et vous qui êtes-vous pour vous arroger le droit de disposer de nous de cette façon ? fit O'Neill d'un ton sec.

-Oh excusez- moi je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Morok et je suis préposé à l'accueil des étrangers.

-Daniel dit Jack en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

-Je m'appelle Daniel Jackson, et voici le major Samantha carter, le colonel Jack O'Neill et Teal'c, dit-il, nous venons d'une contrée lointaine.

-Vous êtes des Zinoks ?

-Pardon, dit Daniel des…Zinoks ?

-Vous venez bien de la Province de Zinoka ? Vous êtes habillés comme eux.

-Heu… dit Daniel, non, en fait nous venons de la Terre.

-La Terre, je ne connais pas cette Province.

-Oh c'est une province très lointaine dit Jack empêchant Daniel d'aller plus loin dans ses explications.

-De toute façon cela n'a pas d'importance répliqua Morok. Vous devez vous soumettre à nos lois.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda O'Neill d'un air soupçonneux.

-Vous devez être désinfectés.

-Pardon ! désinfectés ! Dit O'Neill avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Excusez-moi monsieur dit Sam qui n'avait pas encore participé à la discussion, vous avez dit désinfectés, auriez vous des problèmes de maladie dans votre ville ?

Morok soupira et se cala dans son fauteuil :

-C'est peu de le dire, Madame, depuis que des Zinoks nous ont apporté la « fièvre bleue » nous prenons toutes nos précautions et soumettons tous les étrangers qui viennent à la désinfection.

-La « fièvre bleue » demanda Daniel qu'est ce que c'est ?

Morok était stupéfait :

-Vous n'avez pas cette maladie dans la province de La Terre ?

-Elle porte peut être un autre nom, Sam. Vous pouvez nous en dire un peu plus.

-C'est une fièvre, le malade étouffe, et son visage et ses membres deviennent bleus.

-Carter ? dit O'Neill.

-La peau devient bleue par manque d'oxygène dans le sang, mon colonel. C'est un peu comme la maladie bleue chez nous dit-elle à Morok qui l'écoutait attentivement. C'est une malformation du cœur qu'ont parfois les enfants à la naissance. Leurs organes étant mal irrigués, leur peau prend une teinte bleuâtre.

-Mais dit Daniel, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été désinfectés tout de suite en arrivant ? Vous-même monsieur ne risquez vous pas d'attraper la maladie ?

-Non, je l'ai déjà eu et pour une raison mystérieuse je n'en suis pas mort. Alors c'est toujours moi qui m'occupe des arrivants. Maintenant assez parlé, il faut vous désinfecter maintenant, on n'a que trop perdu de temps.

-On vous suit dit O'Neill.

On les fit entrer dans une sorte de cabine, de petite dimension.

-Vous enlevez tous vos vêtements, ils doivent être désinfectés aussi. Et puis mettez ceci.

Il leur donna une sorte de peignoir blanc en tissu synthétique, et il referma la porte à clé avant qu'ils aient le temps de répondre.

Ils se regardèrent étonnés. Sam se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, l'idée de se dévêtir devant ses compagnons la gênait un peu. Cela ne la troublait pas particulièrement d'habitude, mais là, il fallait se dénuder entièrement.

O'Neill restait planté au milieu de la pièce le peignoir à la main, Daniel toussota, et Jack finalement se retourna vers Sam, elle rougit. Il eut une lueur dans le regard comme si cette situation l'amusait.

« Oui c'est cela, tu trouves cela drôle, pensa Sam, attend un peu ». Elle réussit le tour de force de se dévêtir sans rien montrer en se cachant à l'aide du peignoir. Comme elle avait une longueur d'avance, elle se permit de se retourner avant les autres. Elle eut juste le temps de voir disparaître la silhouette athlétique et bronzée de son colonel derrière le mince morceau de tissu blanc. Elle se permit un très léger sourire que ne rata pas O'Neill qui soudain se trouva très embarrassé. Teal'c et Daniel qui n'avaient rien remarqué de leur petit jeu avaient eux aussi revêtu le peignoir blanc.

Korok les fit sortir et placer debout au centre d'une petite pièce. Ils ne faisaient pas du tout attention à eux, il en avait vu beaucoup d'autres depuis que cette terrible maladie s'était abattue sur leur région. Il alluma la mèche d'une sorte de bougie volumineuse qui jeta une lueur verte autour d'elle. Puis il jeta une poudre qui se mit à répandre une fumée acre. Il sortit précipitamment de la salle dont il referma la porte à clé. Ils se mirent à tousser, Sam étouffait et cherchait de l'air désespérément. Les hommes de l'équipe bien qu'un peu incommodés supportaient mieux le produit qu'elle.

Elle finit par tomber à genoux. O'Neill tapa dans la vitre pour appeler Korok, Celui-ci apparut et leur jeta un regard interrogatif.

O'Neill montra Sam qui donnait des signes de faiblesse évidents. Elle était tombée et il n'osait pas la toucher.

La voix de Korok sortit du haut parleur

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, vous aussi vous allez bientôt ressentir les mêmes troubles.

Au même instant Daniel tomba à genoux en se tenant la gorge, bientôt suivi d' O' Neill, seul Teal'c continuait à respirer normalement. Il mit beaucoup plus longtemps que les autres, mais finit lui aussi par sombrer.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient couchés dans un lit où ils purent récupérer.

Le lendemain, ils trouvèrent au chevet de leur lit leurs vêtements soigneusement pliés et repassés. Bien sûr on ne leur avait pas rendu leurs armes.

-Alors mes amis, comment allez-vous ? demanda Korok en entrant dans la chambre.

-Nous allons bien dit O'Neill, en effet ils étaient tous réveillés, et se vêtirent rapidement.

Sam ne disait rien, mais depuis la veille, elle avait un peu de mal à respirer, mais elle ne voulut pas en parler à ses amis de peur de les inquiéter.

-Si vous vous sentez d'attaque j'aimerais vous présenter au gouverneur de notre ville. Maintenant que vous avez été désinfectés vous pouvez aller partout, nous serons ravis de vous faire visiter.

Ils suivirent leur guide qui les conduisit à la maison du gouverneur. C'était une grande bâtisse de plusieurs étages, qui comptaient de nombreuses administrations. On les fit signer un registre en entrant, et Korok les laissa dans une salle d'attente.

-le gouverneur va vous recevoir dans un instant.

L'instant se prolongea. Au bout de deux heures O'Neill commença à tourner comme un lion en cage.

-Jack, calmez-vous, ça ne sert à rien de vous énerver comme ça.

-Je ne suis pas énervé dit O'Neill d'un ton abrupt.

-Qu'est ce que ce serait si vous l'étiez, marmonna Daniel entre ses dents.

-Vous avez dit Quoi ? Daniel.

-Rien du tout.

Ce n'est pas le moment de provoquer Jack, pensa Daniel, il a son visage des mauvais jours, déjà la désinfection ne lui a pas plu ! Alors cette attente !

Une heure plus tard le bureau s'ouvrit enfin et une jeune femme fit entrer les quatre visiteurs.

Elle les présenta au gouverneur.

-Monsieur le gouverneur, permettez moi de vous présentez nos visiteurs venus de la Province Terre.

-Asseyez-vous dit le gouverneur.

C'était un homme de forte corpulence avec une large carrure, et un début de calvitie. Il ne se leva pas pour les accueillir.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Demanda t-il.

-Nous sommes des voyageurs venus de la Terre, commença Daniel

Il fut interrompu aussitôt.

-Ça je le sais déjà, bien que je ne connaisse pas cette province, mais pourquoi êtes vous venus nous rendre visite ?

-Nous aimerions établir des liens diplomatiques avec vous.

-Pourquoi ? Il paraissait surpris.

-Mais simplement par ce que c'est ce que nous faisons à chacun de nos voyages. Nous cherchons à mieux connaître les populations que nous rencontrons. Pratiquer des échanges…Daniel ne savait plus quoi ajouter, et se tut sur un signe du colonel.

-Où se trouve la Terre ? demanda le gouverneur.

O'Neill commençait à s'impatienter :

-Monsieur le gouverneur s'appliqua t-il à dire d'un ton aimable, nous allons rentrer chez nous, nous voyons bien que nous vous dérangeons.

-Ne le prenez pas mal, monsieur, mais depuis que nous avons la fièvre bleue nous sommes très méfiants envers les étrangers. C'est une simple réaction de défense.

-Comment la maladie est-elle arrivée jusqu'à vous ? demanda Daniel.

-Avant commença le gouverneur, nous étions un peuple insouciant et très ouvert. Les étrangers étaient les bienvenus dans notre région. Nous pratiquions de nombreux échanges avec les autres contrées. Et puis un jour les Zinoks sont arrivés. Ils étaient pacifiques, nous nous entendions bien avec eux, mais ils nous ont apporté la fièvre bleue. C'était un mal insidieux, qui se développait lentement empoisonnant peu à peu les organismes, avec de nombreux troubles. La maladie est contagieuse, et bientôt la moitié de la population en fut atteinte, et mourut. Les autres se protégèrent par la désinfection de toutes nos maisons, bâtiments et de tous les objets de notre vie quotidienne.

Un an plus tard il ne restait que quelques cas isolés. Mais notre population était décimée et il nous fallut prendre des mesures drastiques concernant l'hygiène et l'accueil des visiteurs étrangers. C'est pourquoi on vous a soumis hier au processus de désinfection. Nous ne savons pas où se trouve votre province, et peut être apportiez vous la maladie avec vous.

Le gouverneur se tut et regarda les visiteurs d'un air plus aimable :

-Que diriez vous de visiter notre ville ?

Ce revirement si soudain sembla suspect à O'Neill, mais Daniel prit les devants

-C'est avec plaisir…

-Non, le coupa O'Neill, nous préférons reprendre la route du retour, si vous le permettez.

-Naturellement, vous êtes libres de repartir.

-Mais Jack… commença Daniel.

-Plus tard et O'Neill lui fit un geste autoritaire, que Daniel comprit parfaitement. Il valait mieux obéir quand O'Neill avec ce visage là.

-Par où allez vous repartir ? Demanda le gouverneur.

-Par où nous sommes arrivés, dit O'Neill, nous connaissons le chemin.

-C'est par ici messieurs, dit Korok qui était resté derrière la porte.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue.

-Filons vite dit O'Neill, notre sortie a été trop facile, et cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Ils coururent vers la sortie de la ville mais personne ne sembla vouloir les arrêter. Ils ralentirent en arrivant au shapaï.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes partis si vite, dit Sam, il me semble mon colonel qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, et j'ai relevé des traces de…

-Quand j'aurai besoin de votre avis Carter, je vous le demanderai dit O'Neill d'un ton sec.

Carter ouvrit de grands yeux, elle était choquée du ton employé par son supérieur, mais celui-ci regardait ailleurs, vers le petit nuage de poussière qui semblait se rapprocher.

-Vite Daniel les symboles et le code jeta t-il.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le shapaï, au moment où une troupe d'hommes armés se rapprochaient de la porte des étoiles.

-Fermez l'iris cria O'Neill en passant le dernier le vortex.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda Hammond qui descendit en courant les escaliers venant de son bureau deux étages plus haut.

-Une planète bizarre mon général dit O' Neill.

-Tous à l'infirmerie, débriefing dès que vous sortirez.

Après que Sam eut expliqué à Janet la désinfection qu'ils avaient subie, celle-ci leur fit à tous les quatre un examen respiratoire plus approfondi. Elle ne trouva rien d'autre qu'une légère inflammation des bronches due aux produits qu'ils avaient inhalés.

-Je pense que cela disparaîtra dans quelques jours dit-elle à Sam avec un grand sourire. Ce n'est pas bien méchant.

-Merci Janet dit Sam en se relevant de la table d'examen. Je suis bonne pour le service ?

-Naturellement dit Janet en la regardant avec attention, quelque chose ne va pas Sam ?

-Si, si, tout va bien. Mais son sourire était forcé.

-Vous êtes rentré bien vite dit Hammond, vous deviez rester deux jours ! Que s'est-il passé ? Colonel ?

-Mon général, nous avons rencontré un peuple qui a été décimé il y a quelques années par une étrange maladie, et maintenant ils ont peur.

-De quelle maladie s'agit-il ? Major ?

Sam recommença le récit qu'elle avait fait pour Janet à l'infirmerie.

-Mon général, c'est une maladie mortelle, ils ne savent pas la guérir.

-Quel est leur niveau médical ?

-Nous n'avons pas vu d'hôpitaux, et ils semblaient démunis contre cette maladie

-Avez-vous relevé des traces de Goa'ulds ? Demanda Hammond.

-Nous n'en avons pas vu, répondit Sam mais dans le sol j'ai relevé de nombreuses traces de naquadah. Il ne semble pas exploité.

-Du naquada dit O'Neill, pourquoi vous n'en avez rien dit major ? demanda O'Neill

-Vous m'en avez empêché, Monsieur !

-Disons que votre intervention tombait au plus mauvais moment major !

-Je venais juste de m'en apercevoir ! Monsieur !

Ils avaient prononcé ces quelques phrases à voix basse, sans se regarder.

Hammond les observait étonné de cet aparté.

-Vous disiez ? Major.

-Mon général, je disais que j'ai observé des traces de naquadah juste au moment où nous apprêtions à repartir.

-Mais je croyais qu'il n'y en avait pas ! Dit Hammond ! Et pourquoi êtes vous parti si précipitamment, colonel ?

-Un mauvais pressentiment mon général, je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais j'ai eu raison, car nous avons passé la porte de justesse. Ils nous poursuivaient.

-Débriefing terminé dit Hammond, cette planète ne nous semble pas très intéressante, nous ne poursuivrons donc pas son exploration.

-Si vous le permettez général Hammond dit Daniel, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord. Nous savons que cette planète appartenait à Asclépios, cela vaut peut être la peine de creuser un peu plus, d'autant que les traces de naquadah relevée par Sam sont importantes. Je pense que ce peuple nous a caché quelque chose.

Le général avait écouté Daniel sans l'interrompre, il trouvait que son équipe n'était pas en forme, le colonel ne faisait aucune plaisanterie et avait le regard dans le vague, Sam était plongée dans son dossier. Le regard de Daniel passait de l'un à l'autre de ses équipiers.

-Et vous Teal'c que pensez-vous de cette planète, interrogea Hammond.

-Général, nous avons déjà vu des Goa'ulds répandre des maladies sur des planètes, soit pour faire des expériences soit pour exterminer une partie de la population , n'en garder qu'un petit nombre pour les faire travailler dans les mines. Je pense que nous devrions poursuivre l'exploration de cette planète, en prenant toutes les précautions voulues.

-Je prends note de tout cela conclut Hammond. Le débriefing est terminé, rompez.

Sam quitta la salle de conférence aussitôt. Elle voulait réfléchir seule un moment. O'Neill la laissa partir et ne chercha pas à la rattraper. Elle alla dans son labo et ferma la porte à clé.

Entre la date du 15 décembre du 3 janvier, SG1 enchaîna les missions. Hammond les avait envoyé explorer de nouvelles planètes dont les coordonnées venaient de la liste des Anciens. Les relations entre Sam et Jack étaient tendues. Depuis la mission sur P9H692 Sam ne se sentait pas bien. Le colonel avait bien essayé de la faire parler, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait, mais elle ne le savait pas elle-même et le lui fit comprendre, un peu sèchement.

**Le 3 janvier maison de Sam**

Après avoir répondu durement à son supérieur Sam quitta la base. Son mal de tête avait empiré, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Elle rentra sa voiture au garage, et n'ouvrit pas les volets, elle voulait être seule dans le noir.

Elle prit un bain chaud, espérant que cela détendrait ses muscles noués et calmerait la douleur de sa tête. Mais en vain. Elle n'avait pas faim et alla directement se coucher. Il était 16 heures.

Allongée dans le noir elle laissa ses pensées dériver. Comme toujours elles la conduisaient à son supérieur hiérarchique. Elle se recroquevilla dans la position fœtale, prit un oreiller dans ses bras et ferma les yeux.

O'Neill, elle y pensait tout le temps, et se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette froideur entre eux. Bien sûr il y avait cette réflexion désagréable qu'il lui avait faite sur P9H692, mais ce n'était pas première fois. Si elle se vexait sur le moment elle ne le faisait pas voir, et cela ne la marquait pas aussi profondément que maintenant.

Que s'était-il passé ? L'ambiance s'était dégradée petit à petit. De temps à autre elle avait senti le regard inquiet de O'Neill sur elle, mais elle avait fait celle qui ne le voyait pas. Ils ne se parlaient plus. Janet était inquiète, elle lui avait subir test sur test, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Daniel aussi s'en était mêlé, avec sa manière directe sans l'être vraiment, cette façon de mettre les pieds dans le plat sans le vouloir. Il avait une façon bien à lui de dire les choses, avec ce sourire si doux, ce regard inquiet.

Le visage de Jack passa devant elle, elle se demanda bien ce qu'elle lui trouvait, il pouvait être si insupportable, si dur, cruel même parfois. C'était un militaire dans la plus grande acceptation du terme, avec son courage sans limite, sa force, son charisme. Elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas que cela, qu'il avait un cœur, mais il le montrait si rarement avec une telle pudeur de se dévoiler. Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils si compliqués ? Pourquoi celui là est-il si compliqué ? Cette façon qu'il avait de tout tourner en dérision devenait tellement agaçante, c'était une fuite, une peur d'affronter on ne sait quoi d'ailleurs, quelque chose de si profond au fond de lui-même qu'il était incapable de le regarder en face. Qu' y avait-il au fond de cet être qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner. Au fond elle le connaissait peu. Que savait –elle de lui ? Pas grand-chose. Il ne parlait jamais de lui, mais savait très bien faire parler les autres. Elle se doutait que sa vie n'avait pas été facile. Quelques rares allusions à son enfance, dont il avait un jour soulevé le voile. Une enfance très dure, un départ à l'armée à dix huit ans. Puis son mariage et la mort de son fils qui avait fait de lui un autre homme. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble les avait tous changés. Elle connaissait les blessures qu'il avait eues, les tortures dont il avait eu plus que sa part. Mais après elle se heurtait à un mur. Elle ne savait plus rien sinon qu'elle avait mal, très mal et que cela ne pouvait plus continuer.

Et puis il y avait eu ce jour où…

Elle finit par s'endormir, demain elle prendrait une décision.

**4 janvier Bureau du général Hammond**

-Vous êtes sûre, major, que c'est bien ce que vous voulez ? Dit Hammond en regardant Sam. Il lui trouvait très mauvaise mine, elle avait l'air fatiguée, même épuisée. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré, et de larges cernes bordaient son regard bleu, autrefois si vif, et aujourd'hui totalement éteint.

-Oui, mon général.

-Je peux vous donner un congé pour vous reposer et vous prendrez votre décision plus tard, proposa Hammond.

-Je préfère partir tout de suite répondit Sam un peu sèchement.

-D'accord major, je vais prévenir SG1. Mais vous savez ajouta –t-il vous pourrez revenir quand vous voudrez. Il y aura toujours une place pour vous au SGC.

-Merci mon général, mais je préférerais partir tout de suite, je ne veux pas avoir à donner des explications. Si vous le permettez mon général.

-Ce n'est pas votre genre major, de fuir vos responsabilités. Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a pas une autre raison à votre départ, et que vous ne voulez pas me dire ?

Sam baissa la tête, et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Non elle n'aurait pas le courage d'affronter SG1 maintenant. Elle le savait, surtout O'Neill. Elle n'avait pas donné la vraie raison de son départ, elle ne le pouvait pas.

-Mon général, je souhaiterais me retirer maintenant dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

-Entendu major. Je vous laisse partir et ne préviendrai SG1 que demain matin. Portez vous bien major.

-Merci mon général.

Le petit claquement sec de la porte fit mal au général Hammond. Il acceptait les raisons de Sam de démissionner. Trop de stress, trop de travail, l'envie de faire autre chose, mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Et que vais-je dire au colonel ? Pensa t-il inquiet, il ne va pas se contenter de vagues explications.

**5 janvier salle de briefing**

Daniel et Teal'c étaient arrivés à 8 heures précises.

-Sam n'est pas là ? dit Daniel inquiet.

-En effet docteur Jackson, c'est étrange et son labo était fermé.

A ce moment Jack arriva dans la pièce en même temps que le général. Lui aussi s'inquiéta de l'absence du major.

-C'est justement de cela que je voulais vous parler dit Hammond. Le major ne viendra pas. Elle a démissionné.

-Démissionné ! Cria Jack, pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été prévenu ? Je suis son supérieur direct !

-Calmez vous colonel, dit Hammond. Le major m'a dit simplement que c'était une question d'ordre privé, elle n'a rien dit de plus. Mais vu son visage j'en ai conclu qu'elle était au bord de l'épuisement. Je n'ai pas pu la faire changer d'avis. Je suis désolé Jack.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda Jack d'une voix dure.

-Je suppose qu'elle doit être chez elle.

-Permission de …

-Allez-y colonel ! dit Hammond avec un sourire.

Jack quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide.

Il quitta la base le plus vite possible et se dirigea à grande vitesse vers la maison de Sam.

La porte n'était pas fermée, il entra.

Elle était là dans son séjour, sur un canapé, elle dormait, un bras replié sous sa tête, des larmes perlaient encore à ses yeux. Il s'approcha sans bruit et s'accroupit près d'elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il repoussa une mèche blonde collée par la sueur. Il profita qu'elle ait les yeux fermés pour la détailler. Elle flottait dans ses vêtements, ses traits étaient tirés elle avait beaucoup maigri. Il toucha son front il était brûlant.

-Sam, Sam, réveillez-vous !

Elle ne bougeait pas. Alors il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa voiture et repartit à toute vitesse vers la base. Il descendit jusqu'au niveau 21 et la porta lui-même jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ne laissant à personne d'autre le soin de le faire

-Docteur ! Docteur ! hurla –t il.

Janet accourut aussitôt, le colonel faisait un raffut du diable.

-Elle est malade, je l'ai trouvée comme ça chez elle, dit-il à Janet.

-Mettez-là sur le lit et maintenant laissez-nous colonel, je m'en occupe dit Janet.

Et comme O'Neill ne bougeait pas :

-J'ai dit sortez colonel, elle est entre bonnes mains, ajouta t–elle plus doucement.

Janet fit un examen long et minutieux. La jeune femme était brûlante de fièvre. Elle lui fit une prise de sang, lui posa une perfusion pour l'hydrater, et faire baisser la fièvre.

O'Neill attendait à la porte, il était très inquiet. Il avait bien vu Sam plonger depuis quelque temps, mais n'avait rien pu faire pour la réconforter. Il se sentait responsable de son état. Sa brusquerie habituelle n'avait pas arrangé les choses, il en était conscient. C'était un peu un engrenage, un mot puis un autre venait qu'il regrettait aussitôt mais le mal était fait.

Janet sortit de la chambre et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Elle est endormie, et ne se réveillera pas avant demain. Vous devriez aller vous reposer maintenant, il est tard.

-Vous êtes sûr que cela va aller demanda t-il inquiet.

Elle lui sourit et lui osa une main apaisante sur le bras.

-Colonel, vous avez confiance en moi, n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sûr Docteur.

Ce que Janet ne lui dit pas c'est que Sam avait repris connaissance et qu'elle avait bien dit à Janet qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas voir le colonel O'Neill.

**12 janvier infirmerie**

L'état de Sam avait empiré. Elle se consumait de fièvre et ne reprenait conscience que rarement.

Janet avait trouvé dans son corps un organisme inconnu. Une bactérie résistante aux antibiotiques. Le teint de Sam était plombé, elle respirait avec difficulté. On l'avait mise dans une chambre d'isolement tant que l'on n' avait pas identifié le germe qui la dévorait.

-Et si c'était la fièvre bleue de la planète P9H692 dit Daniel pendant le briefing qui réunissait les membres de SG1 et le staff médical.

-Pourquoi n'y aurait-il que Carter de malade ? On devrait tous avoir attrapé la maladie, dit O'Neill.

-Sauf si cela était une maladie destinée au départ à détruire les Goa'ulds dit Teal'c. Le major Carter a du naquadah dans le sang.

-Mais Teal'c n'a rien !

-En effet je n'ai rien, mais je n'ai pas de naquadah dans le sang dit Teal'c calmement.

-Mais dit Hammond , vous avez dit que les habitants de cette planète étaient humains, pourquoi seraient –ils tombés malade ?

-Leur sang est peut être différent du nôtre dit Daniel, et il a un point commun avec le sang de Sam. Ou tout simplement Sam était plus fragile à ce moment là. Après tout, tout le monde n'attrape pas la grippe lors d'une épidémie.

-Tout est possible dit Janet.

Le général Hammond réfléchit un moment :

-SG1 vous irez sur P9H692, accompagnés d'une équipe médicale, naturellement je vous recommande la plus grande prudence.

Docteur Frazier existe-t-il une sorte de traitement préventif que vous pourriez donner aux membres de l'expédition avant le départ ?

-Oui je peux prévoir un cocktail d'antibiotiques à large spectre, c'est un traitement à faire sur plusieurs jours.

-Docteur Frazier conclut Hammond, vous coordonnerez les recherches. En attendant SG1, vous faites un petit tour par l'infirmerie avant le départ.

-Si vous permettez mon général, j'aimerais que SG1 prennent des échantillons sanguins des habitants de la planète, et surtout celui qui a guéri de la fièvre bleu. Son sang possède peut être des anticorps.

-Très bien, maintenant vous avez vos ordres, dit Hammond, rompez.

A l'infirmerie chacun reçut sa piqûre d'antibiotiques. O'Neill ne râla même pas tellement il était préoccupé du sort de Sam. Janet leur remit des ampoules et des seringues, il fallait trois piqûres par jour. Au bout d'une demi-heure l'équipe était prête.

-Soyez prudents dit Hammond.

**13 janvier Planète P9H692**

Ils furent accueillis comme la fois précédente, et se soumirent sans rien dire à la désinfection. Puis ils demandèrent à parler au gouverneur.

Celui-ci les reçut dans la même pièce que l'autre jour.

O'Neill attaqua immédiatement l'entretien passant outre aux formules de politesse.

-Parlez-nous de cette étrange maladie, la fièvre… je ne sais plus trop quoi.

-La fièvre bleue Jack, dit Daniel.

-Allez-y Daniel, je sens que je vais m'énerver, dit O'Neill en soupirant.

-Pourrions-nous rencontrer un de vos médecins spécialiste de cette maladie demanda Daniel, cela nous aiderait à comprendre.

-Pourquoi ? Cela ne vous concerne en rien. Vous avez été désinfectés, vous ne risquez rien, ni de l'attraper vous-même, ni de l'emmener sur votre planète.

-Et bien si justement cela nous regarde dit Jack, la jeune femme qui était avec nous l'autre jour est très malade. Notre médecin pense que c'est peut être cette fièvre bleue.

Le gouverneur ne répondit pas tout de suite, il prit le temps de les regarder, mais le regard dur d'O'Neill l'invita à poursuivre sans plus attendre.

-Je suis désolé, mais les médecins sont morts eux aussi. Vous avez pu constater qu'il y a peu d'habitants sur notre planète. La fièvre a fait des ravages.

-Cela fait combien de temps que les premiers cas sont apparus demanda Daniel ?

-Environ mille ans.

-Mille ans ! Dirent ensemble Daniel et Jack.

-Et au bout de mille ans l'épidémie n'est pas encore résorbée ! C'est impossible qu'une épidémie dure aussi longtemps.

-Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous répondre.

-Mais vous avez bien des livres, des écrits, qui parlent de cela.

-Non, nous n'avons plus rien. Il ne reste qu'une pièce souterraine qui pourrait contenir quelque chose susceptible de vous intéresser.

-On aimerait bien dit Daniel. Vous pouvez nous conduire ?

-N'oubliez pas les échantillon de sang Daniel lui souffla O'Neill.

-Après Jack, je crois qu'il faut attendre un peu.

-On n'a pas le temps. Carter…

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre dit le gouverneur, Morok va vous conduire.

Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin. Quelques rues plus loin Morok les fit entrer dans une maison de piètre apparence, elle avait l'air abandonnée. L'intérieur n'était constitué que d'une seule pièce. Il la traversèrent dans toute sa longueur et arrivèrent à un escalier étroit qui s'enfonçait profondément dans le sol.

Daniel et Jack se regardèrent.

-Allez y Daniel je me mets en arrière garde dit Jack.

Les quatre hommes descendirent une cinquantaine de marches environ.

Le passage se resserrait vers le bas et ils durent avancer courbés. Ils débouchèrent sur une immense salle éclairée par des torches. La lueur des flammes jetait des éclats sur la pierre blonde qui apparaissait riche d'inscriptions et de dessins.

-Wouaou ! s'exclama Daniel, en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui.

-Où sommes-nous demanda t-il à Morok.

-Ce sont des restes d'un temple.

-Un temple dédié à quel Dieu ? demanda Daniel

-Je n'en sais rien, mais il ne faut pas rester ici, nous remontons.

-Mais je n'ai eu le temps de ne rien voir.

-Mais je vous ai fait voir le temple !

Daniel sourit :

-Merci beaucoup, mais quand je dis voir, ça veut dire suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir tout examiner et traduire.

-C'est impossible, nous ne pouvons pas rester là reprit Morok avec un air affolé.

-Que se passe –t il Morok, cet endroit vous ferait-il peur ?

-Oui, nous ne devons pas rester, il n'y a jamais personne.

-Mais il y a des torches allumées, qui les a allumées ? Insista Daniel

-Je ne peux pas vous répondre. Il faut remonter tout de suite.

Morok semblait terrorisé.

Jack s'approcha de Daniel et lui dit à l'oreille :

-Ça sent le serpent à plein nez ! Méfiance !

-Nous vous suivons Morok dit Jack tout haut coupant court aux protestations de Daniel.

Ils remontèrent rapidement des profondeurs de la maison et se retrouvèrent dans la rue.

Daniel prit Morok à part loin des oreilles de Jack.

-Nous avons un service à vous demander Morok.

-Si je peux vous être utile.

-Vous avez eu la fièvre bleue et vous êtes guéri n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, en effet.

-Comment vous êtes vous soigné, avez-vous pris des médicaments ?

-Non, il n'y en a pas. Je me suis guéri tout seul, je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

-Peut être avez-vous dans votre sang des anticorps naturels qui vous protègent de cette maladie ? insinua Daniel.

-Des quoi ?

-Des anticorps

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, dit Morok en regardant attentivement le jeune homme et se demandant ce qu'il voulait.

-On pourrait le savoir, en prenant un peu de votre sang.

-Pourquoi voulez vous faire ça ? demanda –t il surpris.

-Cela pourrait nous aider à trouver un remède contre cette maladie, c'est ainsi que nous procédons dans notre … province.

-Si vous voulez, dit Morok sans grand enthousiaste. Comment allez vous faire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas cela ne vous fera pas mal et nous ne prendrons qu'une très faible partie de votre sang. Ce n'est pas dangereux du tout ajouta t–il en devançant Morok qui avait pâli.

Daniel fit le prélèvement tout en douceur rassurant Morok qui n'était pas sans inquiétude en voyant l'aiguille et la seringue.

**20 janvier infirmerie**

Elle voyait des visages penchés sur elle. Des visages grimaçants qui ouvraient et fermaient la bouche, et lui apparaissaient déformés. Les sons lui parvenaient étouffés et n'avaient aucun sens pour elle.

Une main venait de temps en temps prendre la sienne, une main fraîche.

Il faisait toujours sombre, elle avançait dans un brouillard qui l'empêchait de respirer. La fièvre la brûlait, elle entendait un sifflement qui semblait provenir de son corps. C'était l'air qui passait laborieusement dans ses poumons. On lui mit un masque sur le visage pour l'aider à respirer elle se sentit un peu soulagée et sombra.

Elle dérivait dans un monde ouaté. Un visage revenait sans arrêt à sa mémoire, un visage viril, des yeux bruns, et des cheveux argentés. Ce visage était dur et ne souriait pas, un pli entre les deux sourcils se creusait. Sa bouche aux lèvres pleines formait un pli inquiet. De temps en temps un regard se posait sur elle, une voix grave lui murmurait à l'oreille des encouragements. Un mot revenait souvent « Sam », mais elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce que cela voulait dire.

Puis elle criait, elle se souvenait maintenant, il la tenait dans ses bras, il la serrait contre lui, il la regardait en riant, se moquait d'elle, elle s'en souvenait très bien maintenant. Elle se rappelait avoir pleuré. De longs cheveux bruns coulaient sur son épaule, il riait, l'autre lui avait pris la main. Ils s'embrassaient, Ils ne se cachaient même pas. Elle entendait encore leur rire grimaçant et grinçant.

-Comment va-t-elle docteur ? Demanda O'Neill pour la dixième fois de la journée.

-Colonel ! Répondit Janet sur un ton de reproche affectueux, ce n'est pas la peine de me le demander toutes les cinq minutes ! Je vous promets qu'au moindre changement je vous fais avertir tout de suite.

-Promis ! Juré !

-Oui, je vous le promets. Et puis vous devriez me laisser travailler ! Allez ! Oust ! Dehors mon colonel !

Le colonel O'Neill faisait peine à voir, il avait les traits tirés et le regard inquiet, Janet s'inquiétait pour lui, il ne se reposait pas suffisamment, et dès qu'il avait un moment de libre entre les missions il venait à l'infirmerie.

Jack sortit à pas lents de l'infirmerie. Il n'avait même pas le droit d'aller la voir. Janet le lui avait interdit, il ne fallait pas fatiguer la malade, elle délirait beaucoup durant les accès de fièvre qu'elle avait parfois et qui dépassaient les 40 degrés. Il sentait bien qu'il y avait autre chose, il connaissait bien le doc, elle était différente, elle voulait l'éloigner de l'infirmerie, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait pas encore insisté, mais il n'allait pas tarder à le faire ! Il n'en pouvait plus.

Au mess il retrouva Daniel et Teal'c. Il s'assit lourdement à sa place, il n'avait même pas faim, et ne prit qu'un dessert.

-Vous ne mangez pas Jack dit Daniel.

-Pas très faim.

-C'est Sam qui vous inquiète ?

-Naturellement, quoi d'autre ? dit-il d'un ton rageur. Et cette doc qui ne dit rien, elle me cache quelque chose.

Sam se réveilla brutalement, elle gémit de douleur, son mal de tête était si violent qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Janet appela –telle.

L'infirmière de garde alla tout de suite chercher le docteur Frazier.

-Sam, vous êtes réveillée ?

-Ma tête gémit-elle.

-C'est normal que la douleur soit forte, la maladie donne aussi des maux de tête. Je vais vous donner un calmant, dit Janet en passant une main douce sur son front.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Dit Sam avec difficulté.

-Vous avez attrapé la fièvre bleue de la planète P9H692.

-Pas possible… désinfectée… sur la planète…

-Nous cherchons Sam, le labo travaille dessus jour et nuit.

-Mourir…

-Non ! Je vous interdis bien de penser une chose pareille, nous allons trouver, Sam, reposez-vous maintenant.

-Le colonel …

Mais la jeune femme ne finit pas sa phrase, elle avait déjà fermé les yeux, replongeant dans son sommeil entrecoupé de cauchemars, et de visions.

Janet était angoissée, le labo travaillait vite et bien, mais auraient-ils le temps de trouver le remède ? Une issue fatale était toujours envisageable, Janet y pensait, Sam aussi. Sur la planète les personnes infectées étaient mortes par millier, depuis l'apparition de cette terrible fièvre. Presque toute la population avait été décimée au cours de l'épidémie.

-Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avez avancez Docteur Jackson ! Cela semble incompréhensible que sur cette planète où il n'y a aucun goa'uld depuis des centaines d'années, les habitants aient peur de se rendre dans le temple.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un goa'uld reste maître d'une planète sans se montrer dit Teal'c.

-En effet général Hammond, c'est suspect, mais c'est possible dit O'Neill. Avec ces têtes de serpents il faut s'attendre à tout, dit-il d'un ton amer.

-Et il a raison général Hammond dit Janet en entrant dans la salle de briefing. Excusez mon retard mon général, mais je suis de plus en plus persuadée que cette mystérieuse fièvre bleue est entretenue volontairement par un Goa'uld.

-Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela docteur ? Demanda Hammond.

-Tout d'abord la durée de l'épidémie, mille ans, c'est impossible, les virus ou les bactéries ne restent pas actifs aussi longtemps. En général il y a des périodes de dormance du germe, qui peut rester en sommeil pendant des siècles et réapparaître soudain sans prévenir, ou du moins sans que l'on en comprenne les causes. Ici sur cette planète le germe est resté actif tout le temps sans interruption d'après les dires de Morok.

-En effet c'est suspect, dit Hammond. SG1 vous allez retournez sur la planète une fois de plus et essayer d'en apprendre davantage. Maintenant que nous savons qu'un Goa'uld est derrière tout cela, soyez prudents.

O'Neill soupira :

-Il va falloir encore subir cette maudite désinfection, à chaque fois j'ai l'impression d'y laisser mes poumons.

-Je crois que vous n'avez pas le choix, dit Janet. Et en attendant un petit tour à l'infirmerie pour les piqûres, dit-elle en regardant O'Neill.

-Quelles piqûres ? râla O'Neill !

-Colonel !

-Bien mon général, à vos ordres, allons nous faire piquer !

O'Neill espérait bien voir Sam avant son départ. Mais c'était sans compter sur la vigilance de Janet. Il s'énerva :

-Mais enfin pourquoi m'empêche-vous de la voir ! Vous m'avez dit ce matin qu'elle reprenait conscience par moment. Elle va mieux ?

Janet le regarda tristement

-Que se passe t-il ? Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit.

-En effet, mais c'est elle qui ne veut pas vous voir.

Jack eut l'impression de prendre une claque en pleine figure.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Elle ne me l'a pas dit. Je n'y peux rien colonel, je dois respecter ses désirs.

-Doc, juste une minute !

-Désolée colonel !

O'Neill se rapprocha de Janet comme pour l'intimider, il la dominait de sa haute taille,

-C'est déloyal ce que vous faites mon colonel ! Vous avez beau avoir un grade plus élevé que le mien, je reste le chef de l'infirmerie et je peux vous mettre dehors.

Et comme O'Neill ne bougeait pas

-Ne m'obligez pas à appeler la sécurité.

O'Neill se calma :

-Excusez-moi docteur !

Il se sentait furieux et frustré, qu'avait-il fait à Sam pour qu'elle le repousse de cette façon ? Il avait beau se creuser la tête il ne voyait pas. Il se décida à en parler à Teal'c.

Il le fit discrètement à l'abri du regard de Daniel.

-Teal'c !

-Oui colonel !

-Voilà… Jack hésitait un peu, la situation était très gênante pour lui, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

-Vous avez vu le major ce matin, Teal'c ?

-En effet je suis passé à l'infirmerie avant d'aller au briefing.

-Et… elle allait mieux ?

-Oui elle avait repris conscience, mais vous devriez aller la voir O'Neill !

-Oui, bien sûr dit O'Neill en bougonnant.

Puis après un instant de silence un peu gêné de la part de Jack

-Elle a parlé de moi ?

Teal'c le scruta essayant de lire sur le visage impassible du colonel ce qui pouvait bien motiver une telle question.

-Pas du tout colonel.

-Merci Teal'c.

O'Neill se rendit au vestiaire pour se préparer à la nouvelle visite de P9H692. Il était d'une humeur de dogue et bouscula Daniel qui ne se préparait pas assez vite.

-On a pas que ça à faire Daniel, allez pressez vous !

Le regard furieux que le colonel posa sur lui, coupa la réplique qui venait sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas le moment d'asticoter Jack, il ne sortait jamais vainqueur de ce genre de combat. Il se contenta de fermer rapidement son sac, mettre sa veste et sortir avec le plus de dignité possible.

**21 janvier planète P9H692**

Ils avaient passé une mauvaise nuit. La désinfection s'était mal passée. C'était leur troisième et leurs poumons avaient du mal à la supporter. Ils avaient suffoqué rapidement, et étaient tombés évanouis sur le sol de la cabine.

Morok avait surveillé personnellement qu'on les traitât correctement. Ils avaient pu faire un bon repas mais il leur avait conseillé de dormir avant de retourner dans le temple. Daniel était agité, O'Neill en colère et Teal'c lui supportait mieux ce traitement sans doute en raison de sa robuste constitution. Ils parlèrent longtemps avant de sombrer dans un mauvais sommeil.

Le lendemain O'Neill se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur. Morok faisait des difficultés pour les conduire au temple sous la maison.

-On peut très bien y aller sans vous dit O'Neill, on connaît le chemin.

-C'est hors de question coupa Morok et puis je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous cherchez dans ce temple.

O'Neill jeta un coup d'œil pour l'encourager à parler , mais le jeune homme n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

-Nous recherchons des renseignements sur la maladie qui frappe votre planète depuis si longtemps. En fait nous demandons l'autorisation de faire des photos des écrits qui se trouvent dans la pièce.

-Cela ne servira à rien du tout, dit Morok d'un air maussade.

-Nous cacheriez vous quelque chose ? demanda Teal'c.

-Pas du tout, mais en fait cet endroit est interdit, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de vous le montrer l'autre jour.

-Pourquoi est-ce interdit ? dit Teal'c.

-C'est juste quelque chose qui se transmet de générations en générations, on sait que c'est interdit, tout le monde connaît l'endroit, mais on a pas le droit d'y aller.

-Mais vous nous y avez emmené l'autre jour ! répondit Daniel.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais vous aviez insisté, et je le regrette déjà, dit Morok amèrement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est tabou, et que cela porte malheur d'en parler, et encore plus d'enfreindre la loi.

-Avons-nous l'autorisation d'y aller oui ou non ? insista O'Neill.

-Oui, je ne peux pas vous en empêcher, mais soyez très prudents, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur.

-Il commence à m'agacer marmonna O'Neill dans ses dents. Puis tout haut il ajouta :

-Bon, allez venez, allons voir ce temple le visiter de fond en comble, plus vite nous irons, plus vite nous serons rentrés chez nous.

Morok ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'O'Neill, il le trouvait vraiment peu aimable, mais il leur donna tout de même l'autorisation.

Dans le temple, rien n'avait bougé depuis leur dernière visite. Des torches étaient allumées et accrochées le long des murs, comme si un visiteur imprévu devait venir.

Daniel savait bien que ce n'était pas Morok qui avait fait allumé les torches. Il s'en ouvrit au colonel.

-Jack, c' est quand même étonnant ces torches toujours allumées.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire Daniel. Allez doucement et regardez où vous mettez les pieds.

Ils avançaient prudemment. La salle était immense et très haute de plafond. Ils avaient descendu au moins une cinquantaine de marches pour l'atteindre.

Le plafond était retenu par des colonnes d'au moins quatre mètres de hauteur. A la base étaient gravés des symboles que Daniel s'empressa de photographier.

-Des hiéroglyphes ? demanda O'Neill .

Daniel se permit un sourire que Jack remarqua.

-Bon ça va ! j'ai dit une bêtise ?

-Non, enfin oui… c'est du grec.

-Du grec ? il y a du Goa'uld là dessous n'est ce pas ?

-En effet O'Neill dit Teal'c qui s'était approché d'une colonne je vois en plus des écritures Goa'ulds, mais je ne reconnais pas tous les symboles.

Daniel mitraillait les colonnes de son appareil photo. Il prit aussi un film où il embrassait toute la voûte de la salle et l'ensemble des colonnes.

Cette salle était immense et il y avait au moins une trentaine de torchères sur les murs, mais la lumière dispensée était faible et n'éclairait qu'à proximité, les ombres envahissaient le reste de la salle.

-Bon allons dépêchons dit O'Neill, je n'aime pas trop cet endroit. Vous avez bien pris toutes vos petites photos Daniel ?

-Mais Jack s'indigna Daniel on n'a pas tout vu !

O'Neill soupira.

-Bon d'accord, allons jusqu'au mur du fond.

En fait O'Neill se sentait très mal à l'aise et il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Sam lui manquait terriblement dans ce genre de mission. Elle savait être efficace sans mettre sa vie en danger, pas comme Daniel qui ne se rendait pas toujours compte.

Sam… Son cœur se serra, elle était si loin et si malade. Elle reprenait conscience de temps à autre, mais elle refusait de le voir et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il était furieux après lui-même il avait du dire ou faire quelque chose qui lui avait fait mal, mais il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas du tout.

Daniel et Teal'c continuait l'exploration de l'immense salle, tandis que Jack restait aux aguets, parcourant du regard la grande pièce où dans n'importe quel endroit pouvait se trouver un piège.

-Jack ! appela Daniel.

Sa voix lui parvenait étouffé.

-Daniel où êtes-vous ? Teal'c !

-Je suis là O'Neill, le jaffa se tenait à environ à cinq mètres de lui, et il se rapprocha.

-Jack cria encore Daniel ! mais sa voix leur parvenait encore plus assourdie.

-Vite Teal'c ! Daniel est en danger !

Ils suivirent le son de la voix du jeune archéologue qui appelait une troisième fois.

-Où êtes-vous Daniel ?

-Ici cria t-il dans une salle, le mur s'est refermé. Je suis coincé.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le mur et entendirent parfaitement la voix de Daniel.

-Il fait noir et j'ai perdu ma lampe entendirent-ils encore.

Ils s'affairaient près du mur et cherchèrent le passage secret qu'avait dû franchir Daniel avant de se trouver enfermé.

Puis un bruit sourd et caractéristique envahit le temple tandis qu'une lumière jaillissait entre les pierres de la salle où avait disparu Daniel.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça dit Jack en tapant sur le mur. Daniel ! cria t-il encore ! Teal'c ? c'était quoi ?

-Des anneaux de transport O'Neill.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait ! Je lui avais pourtant dit de faire attention ! Il n'écoute jamais ! Bon, il faut absolument ouvrir cette salle.

-Vous savez O'Neill il doit être loin maintenant.

- Tout dépend où conduisent les anneaux ! Il faut remonter ! et vite ! il est peut être encore là-haut.

Ils sortirent au pas de course de la salle . Teal'c en passant avait récupéré tout le matériel laissé par Daniel et il montèrent quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la vieille maison. Mais là nulle trace d'anneaux de transport.

-Il devait y avoir un vaisseau en orbite au dessus du temple et il a été fait prisonnier. Que faisons-nous O'Neill ?

-D'abord je m'en vais dire deux mots à ce Morok ! il va falloir qu'il crache le morceau.

Morok les attendait dans la rue et fut surpris de voir un O'Neill furieux le prendre par le bras et l'emmener de force dans le temple. Il l'obligea à descendre et malgré ses vives protestations le conduisit jusqu'à l'endroit où avait disparu Daniel.

-On fait comment pour ouvrir ce mur ?

Le regard d'O'Neill ne prêtait pas à la discussion, Morok dut le sentir car il appuya à différents endroits sur le mur et un panneau glissa.

Jack le regarda d'un air ahuri :

-Je croyais que vous n'étiez jamais venu dans ce temple ! jeta t-il en le fusillant du regard.

Morok ne répondit pas et voulut prendre la poudre d'escampette quand Teal'c le menaça de son zat.

-Et si vous nous disiez tout ? dit-il d'une voix calme.

Jack avait pénétré dans la pièce qui était circulaire , au plafond on voyait l'emplacement des anneaux.

-Et ça mène où ?

-Quoi ? dit Morok en tremblant.

-Les anneaux ? ils mènent où ? insista O'Neill.

-Dans le vaisseau de la déesse.

-Tiens donc, vous nous aviez caché ça ! Et comment on atteint le vaisseau de la déesse ?

-Il doit être parti maintenant, dit Morok d'un ton uni. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour votre ami.

-C'est vraiment dommage pour vous Morok, dit O'Neill d'une voix glaciale, car Daniel espérait trouver dans ce temple de quoi vous sauver de la fièvre bleue ! Maintenant c'est trop tard. Allez venez Teal'c. On rentre chez nous. Au fait elle s'appelle comment cette déesse ?

-Asclépios.

Dans le vaisseau d'Asclépios Daniel fut accueilli par quatre jaffas qui le désarmèrent aussitôt et le conduisirent au poste de pilotage où se tenait une très belle femme brune aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Qui es-tu ? Comment as-tu oser pénétrer dans mon temple ?

Daniel ne répondit pas, il était maintenu à genoux par un jaffa qui pesait de toute ses forces sur sa nuque.

Sur un signe de la reine, le jaffa le lâcha. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard au fond des yeux de la jeune femme, un regard sombre et brûlant de haine contenue.

Daniel se demandait bien qui elle pouvait être, sans doute une Goa'uld venue récemment sur la planète et qui s'était approprié le temple d'Asclépios disparu depuis longtemps.

La jeune femme tournait autour du jeune archéologue, elle marchait d'un pas nerveux et semblait en proie à une colère froide.

-Quel est ton nom ?

Daniel pensa que lui dire son nom ne prêterait sans doute pas à conséquence et ne constituait pas en soi une trahison.

-Je m'appelle Daniel Jackson et je suis archéologue.

-De la Taur'i !

« Aie ! pensa Daniel elle a entendu parler de moi, et ça c'est mauvais, très mauvais ! »

-De la quoi ? dit-il en prenant son air le plus innocent.

-De la Taur'i ! répéta la reine avec impatience et déjà elle levait sa main gauche où Daniel aperçut la pierre brûlante qui venait de s'allumer.

-J'ai entendu parler de toi et de tes semblables !

-Vous vous trompez, je suis originaire de cette planète mais je viens d'une autre région.

-Menteur ! rugit-elle et le rayon s'abattit sans pitié sur le front du jeune homme qui gémit de douleur.

Il tomba, mais se releva avec courage.

Nier, tout nier en bloc, ne rien révéler lui apparaissait comme la seule chose valable à faire. Tenir le coup malgré la torture.

Cependant sa curiosité fut la plus forte il voulut à tout prix savoir qui elle était.

-Je suis la déesse Asclépios incline-toi devant celle que tu dois servir !

Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre tellement son étonnement était grand :

-Mais Asclépios est un homme !

Chose incroyable , elle s'éloigna un instant comme si les paroles de Daniel l'avait troublée, et c'est bien ce qui s'était passé, elle était troublée, il l'aurait juré. Il décida de pousser son avantage en la questionnant, peut être qu'elle lui donnerait malgré elle des informations intéressantes sur sa situation, lui permettant de s'échapper.

Mais la reine était loin de tout cela et semblait tout à coup devenue rêveuse.

-C'est vrai que je suis un dieu de sexe masculin. Pas un homme ! Insolent ! Ses yeux se mirent à briller de fureur. Un jour que mon hôte était mourant, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de prendre une jeune femme, finalement je suis bien dans ce corps, je ne le regrette pas. Mais pourquoi est ce que je te raconte ça ? dit-elle avec un regain de fureur !

Daniel se tassa sur lui-même mais chercha tout de même à en savoir davantage. Il savait les Goa'ulds sensibles à la flatterie, et décida de pousser son avantage.

-Mais pourquoi es –tu partie de cette planète, puis revenue ?

Une certaine douceur envahit le regard de la jeune femme la rendant plus humaine, elle s'assit devant Daniel et commença à parler.

-Il y a bien longtemps quelques milliers d'années, j'étais le dieu de la médecine en Grèce et mon rôle consistait à guérir les malades. J'opérais de nombreuses guérisons car ma science des plantes et des germes était grande. J'ai même fait vaciller le pouvoir d'Hadès qui se plaignit de ne plus avoir assez de visiteurs dans son royaume des morts. Mais guérir les gens devint lassant. Personne n'écoutait mes conseils, chacun n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Quand je disais à l'un de faire attention à ce qu'il mangeait il s'empressait de s'empiffrer, et si je disais à un autre de consommer telle ou telle plante il ne le faisait pas. Ensuite ils venaient me voir en pleurnichant quand ils étaient malades. Au début je les guérissais quand même, mais cela me contrariait profondément. Un jour un cataclysme eut lieu et je fus obligé de quitter la terre, la porte des étoiles allait être condamnée et je ne voulais pas rester dans ce pays qui ne reconnaissait pas mes talents à leur juste valeur. J'aurais voulu que chacun s'incline devant moi et écoute religieusement les mots qui tombaient de ma bouche. J'aurais voulu être adoré comme le maître suprême de la vie et de la mort. Puis ce fut la débâcle, tous, nous les dieux, n'avions qu'une idée en tête, quitter la Terre où il n'y avait aucun avenir digne de nous. Je suis parti la mort dans l'âme bien décidé à conquérir une planète et même plusieurs pourquoi pas ? C'est alors que je vins sur Veneria, la planète sont tu as osé fouler le sol sacré !

Daniel l'écoutait sans l'interrompre. Son amour de l'histoire lui faisait écouter celle-ci avec des oreilles d'enfant. Il oubliait un peu le terrible sort qui était le sien, prisonnier de ce dieu au corps de femme.

Mais elle poursuivit son récit

-A mon arrivée Veneria était une planète peu développée, il y avait une nombreuse population, mais aucune industrie. C'était un peuple stupide qui ne vivait que de la chasse et de la pêche. Aucune ambition, aucune perspective d'avenir ! Je décidais de changer tout cela, de devenir le roi de ce peuple, d'en faire des adorateurs d'Asclépios. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile. J'ai commencé par les guérir pour les amadouer. En quelques mois ils me vénéraient déjà. Mais je les trouvais trop nombreux et inutiles. C'est à cette époque que j'ai trouvé les mines de naquadah et que j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je leur fasse connaître la férule, la douleur, l'esclavage, qu'ils ne devaient vivre que pour moi seul. Leur unique but serait de servir Asclépios.

Daniel était troublé, qu'elle s'épanche et se raconte ainsi. « Si elle me dit tout c'est qu'elle ne compte pas me relâcher, je vais mourir ici » pensa t-il en frissonnant.

Asclépios ne remarqua pas le trouble de Daniel tout à son récit.

-Je m'étais fait construire un palais, un immense palais où je recevais les hommages de mon peuple. Je décidais alors de tenter une expérience, je contaminais les eaux d'un puits avec un germe. C'était une bactérie. Naturellement, ils ignoraient ce que pouvait bien être une bactérie. Celle-ci fit des ravages parmi la population, mais ils étaient encore trop nombreux, des femmes, des vieillards incapables de travailler dans les mines. Je décidais alors de porter un grand coup. J'avais inventé une maladie mortelle que j'avais appelée « fièvre bleue », car les gens devenaient tout bleus quand leur sang était privé d'oxygène. Le coup fut terrible, les plus forts seulement survécurent. J'avais trouvé le remède à la maladie, naturellement continua la jeune femme, j'en faisais bénéficier ceux qui me servaient, les autres pouvaient mourir, ils me débarrassaient d'une population inutile. C'est ainsi que je régnais sans partage sur cette planète durant des siècles.

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de trembler. « Et c'est de ça que Sam est en train de mourir, cette abominable maladie engendrée par ce monstre » ! pensa t-il amèrement. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre, car il savait que la suite de ce récit serait au-delà du supportable. Il fit cependant un effort pour ses amis, pour Sam, si un jour il en réchappait. Elle avait trouvé un remède, les mots mirent un certain temps à se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit de Daniel, il était fatigué, avait mal mais il se força d'écouter la suite.

-Puis un jour continua t-elle un autre dieu arriva, il s'appelait Héphaïstos, il voulut sa part du gâteau. C'était le maître de la forge et il savait fabriquer les plus puissantes armes et les plus belles armures. Il avait réuni une armée fantastique, beaucoup plus puissante que la mienne qui ne suis pas un guerrier. Un jour je fus aculé dans une maison, blessé, mourant. Je m'y cachais durant des semaines, puis arriva le moment où mon hôte perdit toutes ses forces il fallait absolument que je change de corps. C'est là que je pris la jeune fille qui me soignait. Mon hôte fut donné à Héphaïstos qui crut m'avoir vaincu, et moi je demeurais caché dans ce nouvel hôte. Quand les mines de naquadah furent épuisées, je pus enfin sortir au grand jour, Héphaïstos avait quitté la planète. Mais je ne me fis pas reconnaître de la population. Je préférais rester dans l'ombre car j'entendais chuchoter que c'était moi Asclépios qui avait propagé la maladie. Je fis taire rapidement la rumeur en continuant à empoisonner la population qui connut ainsi plusieurs centaines d'années d'épidémie. Mon règne continua, mais j'émigrais vers une autre planète que j'avais repérée il y a longtemps. Là je me constituais une armée de jaffas et je devins beaucoup plus puissant.

La jeune femme s'arrêta de parler, elle plongea dans une profonde rêverie que Daniel mit à profit pour regarder autour de lui.

Le vaisseau filait dans l'hyper espace. Un jaffa tenait les commandes tandis qu'Asclépios était assis sur une sorte de trône. Daniel était toujours par terre à ses pieds, les autres jaffas s'étaient retirés. C'était peut être le moment de tenter quelque chose.

Un brusque ralentissement mit fin à ses espoirs. Le vaisseau venait d'entrer dans l'espace conventionnel, ils approchaient d'une planète.

Asclépios sortit de sa rêverie. Elle prit Daniel par le bras, il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette étreinte. Il était toujours surpris de la force physique des Goa'ulds. Impossible de s'échapper.

Des anneaux de transport les conduisirent directement dans le palais du roi. Un groupe de jaffas armés jusqu'aux dents les accueillirent et Asclépios dit en montrant Daniel

-Emmenez –le , qu'il ne parle à personne. Je me chargerai moi-même de l'interrogatoire.

On fit descendre à Daniel une trentaine de marches et il fut enfermé dans une petite pièce humide et sombre. On l'attacha à la muraille par des anneaux de fer situé à mi-hauteur et reliés entre eux par une chaîne qui lui laissait tout juste la possibilité de s'asseoir. Impossible pour lui de s'allonger, il s'adossa à la muraille et attendit.

**21 janvier base de Cheyenne Mountain.**

Le général Hammond était sans nouvelles de SG1, ils avaient plusieurs heures de retard. Heureusement il avait laissé un peu de marge pour le maintien des codes. Ils disposaient encore de deux heures avant que leurs codes soient annulés.

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte entendit-il comme les alarmes se déclenchaient.

-C'est SG1 mon général dit le sergent Simmons.

Avec un certain soulagement Hammond prononça les mots magiques.

-Ouvrez l'iris.

Dans la flaque surgit Teal'c suivi du colonel O'Neill, qui aussitôt passé, fit signe de refermer la porte.

-Où est le docteur Jackson ? dit Hammond inquiet.

-On suppose qu'il a été fait prisonnier par Asclépios, général Hammond répondit le jaffa.

Hammond resta un moment interloqué puis se reprenant :

-Débriefing immédiat, vous irez à l'infirmerie ensuite.

Hammond écoutait attentivement le récit des deux hommes. Il décida aussitôt de mettre les meilleurs traducteurs sur les photos et les films faits dans le temple.

-Teal'c vous irez aider le docteur Thomas dans cette traduction.

-Bien général Hammond.

-Vous colonel, dès que vous serez passé à l'infirmerie , vous préparerez une mission de sauvetage du docteur Jackson. D'après ce que vous avez dit, Asclépios possède une autre planète, il ne reste plus qu'à en trouver les coordonnées.

-A vos ordres répondit O'Neill.

O'Neill se précipita à l'infirmerie, non par plaisir de passer une visite médicale mais pour avoir des nouvelles de Sam. Il n'avait rien demandé à Hammond mais il supposait qu'elles n'étaient pas bonnes.

Janet l'attendait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Elle avait un air sombre qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille

-Docteur ?

Elle secoua la tête :

-Il n'y a aucune amélioration colonel, je trouve même que son état empire, ses périodes d'inconscience sont de plus en plus longues.

-Je peux la voir ?

-Oui, allez-y ensuite vous passerez me voir pour votre visite.

Jack pénétra dans ma chambre de Sam sur la pointe des pieds. Il eut un choc en voyant la jeune femme. Elle avait le teint bleuté et respirait difficilement sous un masque à oxygène. Sa main considérablement amaigrie reposait inerte sur le lit. Il la prit dans la sienne, elle était glacée.

-Pourquoi elle a le teint gris bleu? demanda t-il à Janet qui était entrée.

-C'est dû à une mauvaise irrigation en oxygène du sang. C'est pourquoi nous lui donnons de l'oxygène par le masque.

-Elle va s'en sortir ? dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux,

-Je ne sais pas colonel, vraiment pas, mais je fais tout mon possible. Le laboratoire travaille 24 heures sur 24 pour trouver un remède. Nous avançons. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

Le colonel faisait de la peine à Janet, il avait mauvaise mine et ne semblait pas beaucoup dormir depuis le début de la maladie de Sam.

-Venez avec moi colonel, je voudrais vous examiner.

Il la suivit sans rien dire et sortit tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Sam qui n'avait pas bougé.

Elle l'avait obligé à s'allonger, elle écouta son cœur, sa tension était trop élevée, mais elle le trouva fatigué mais en bonne santé.

-Vous devriez aller dormir un peu colonel !

-Je voudrais retourner voir le major dit –il.

-Ecoutez colonel, je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous l'ordonner, mais c'est inutile de rester là, s'il y a le moindre changement je vous ferais prévenir. Il faut garder vos forces pour le sauvetage de Daniel.

-Oui vous avez raison, mais je voudrais rester ici, à l'infirmerie , je serais plus près au cas où …. Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais Janet avait compris.

-Entendu colonel, allez vous allonger sur le lit au fond. Personne ne viendra vous déranger. A part Sam, c'est plutôt calme en ce moment.

Jack s'allongea et sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil. Janet sourit en le voyant déjà si profondément endormi et elle le recouvrit d'une couverture pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid.

Le docteur David Thomas était l'adjoint de Daniel. C'était un civil spécialiste des civilisations gréco-latines. Homme de trente cinq ans environ, grand et mince il était assez renfermé de caractère. Au SGC depuis plus de trois ans déjà, il avait participé à de nombreuses traductions, et le travail en laboratoire lui convenait parfaitement. Daniel faisait souvent appel à lui dans le cas d'artéfacts ou de tablettes venant de temples grecs.

Il se tenait penché sur les photographies prises par Daniel. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, le général Hammond voulait des réponses rapides.

-La vie du professeur Jackson en dépend avait-il dit à la fin du briefing.

David savait tout cela mais c'était une démarche contraire à celle qu'il faisait d'habitude : prendre son temps. Un bon archéologue ne doit jamais être pressé afin de ne pas s'embarquer sur de fausses pistes. Là, il lui fallait faire vite et bien, et surtout ne pas se tromper. Il mit le plus de monde possible sur les photos. Les traductions avançaient bon train, c'était du grec ancien assez facile à traduire, mais sans grand intérêt, un long hommage à Asclépios, décrivant ses vertus et ses faits de gloire. Toutefois son attention fut attirée par un passage qui n'avait aucun sens à première vue, une succession de lettres et de chiffres. Il pensa que la solution était peut être là. Après avoir traduit les lettres dans l'alphabet occidental il obtint ce message sibyllin.

814N1K 136C7K

ZVXVWZX WV VG ZRIVMVE

WV EVRW HLRKVOXHZ

Il pensa tout de suite que la première ligne constituait sans doute les codes de deux planètes. Il fit part de ses observations à Teal'c.

-En effet docteur Thomas, il y a une correspondance certaine avec un code, mais je pense qu'il faut inverser les chiffres et lire dans l'autre sens, ainsi 814N1K devient K1N418 et 136C7K devient K7C631.

-Vous avez raison Teal'c, allons tout de suite en parler au général Hammond.

O'Neill arrivait à ce moment et ils se réunirent dans la salle de contrôle où se trouvaient les ordinateurs contenant toutes les données des planètes répertoriées, visitées ou non. Dans le registre des anciens, il y avait encore des centaines de planètes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Peut être que celles-ci s'y trouvaient.

Le sergent Siler lança le logiciel avec les deux présumées coordonnées, puis la puissante machine se mit à tourner. En quelques minutes le verdict tomba « aucune corrélation ».

Hammond soupira et se tourna vers David.

-Il faut vous remettre au travail.

-Peut être qu'il n'y a rien sur ces photos qui puissent nous aider, dit l'archéologue d'un ton déçu.

-Daniel a tout photographié rétorqua O'Neill, la solution est sûrement là ! Pressez-vous, dit-il durement au jeune homme, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

David jeta un regard mauvais à O'Neill mais celui-ci s'en soucia comme d'une guigne. Il avait d'autres soucis en tête, la maladie de Sam dont le remède se trouvait sans doute sur ces photos, et Daniel qui avait disparu. « Le seul peut être capable de déchiffrer ce charabia de lettres et de chiffres », pensa t-il amèrement.

En regardant bien les lettres et les chiffres David remarqua qu'il y avait deux mots semblables, très courts « WV », il pensa tout de suite à un code de substitution de lettres. On établit une grille codée et on remplace une lettre par une autre. Il poussa un profond soupir, des codes il y en avait des milliers. Comment trouver le bon ? Il se plongea la nuit entière dans ses livres. Il essaya des dizaines combinaisons sans succès. Puis il trouva. Il appliqua le code et la phrase apparut miraculeusement.

Il était 6 heures du matin. Il savait qu'Hammond était déjà debout, de toute façon celui-ci lui avait donné l'ordre de le réveiller à n'importe quelle heure. Le général réunit un briefing d'urgence, O'Neill qui ne dormait pas arriva tout de suite, et Teal'c quelques minutes plus tard.

-J'ai trouvé mon général dit David en préambule, c'est l' atbash !

-La quoi ? fit O'Neill

-L'atbash. C'est un cryptogramme utilisé par les hébreux. Quand on veut coder un texte on suit une grille spéciale de codage. C'est-à-dire qu'on remplace la première lettre de l'alphabet par la dernière et deuxième par l'avant dernière et ainsi de suite. Et on fait pareil pour les chiffres de 0 à 9.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un texte hébreu ici ? dit Hammond.

-Bien sûr mais l'atbash peut s'appliquer à n'importe quel alphabet. Ce qui m'a pris du temps , c'est que les lettres de l'alphabet grec ne correspondent pas forcément à l'alphabet occidental, et …

-Si vous en veniez au fait, on perd du temps là, coupa O'Neill.

David dut prendre sur lui-même. « ce colonel est un rustre, aucune culture, il ne s'intéresse à rien »

-Il a raison, dit Hammond donnez-nous la traduction.

David soupira :

-Voici le texte après conversion de l'alphabet grec en alphabet occidental ; il projeta sur l'écran la photographie des symboles.

ZVXVWZX WV VG ZRIVMVE

WV EVRW HLRKVOXHZ

814N1K 136C7K

-En utilisant le code atbash poursuivit-il , on obtient la phrase suivante :

« 479X3P te 296H9P eacudac ed te iarenev ed ueid soipelcsa".

-Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! dit Hammond

-Si, il suffit de lire la phrase à l'envers dit David

Et la phrase décodée apparut sur l'écran :

asclepios dieu de veneria et de caducea P9H692 P3X974

-Nous avons là les coordonnées des deux planètes d'Asclépios. Le docteur Jackson se trouve sans doute sur Caducéa dont les coordonnées sont : P3X974 conclut-il triomphalement.

-Excellent travail docteur.

-Merci général.

-Mon général, mon équipe sera prête à partir dans quinze minutes, dit O'Neill aussitôt.

-Parfait colonel, rendez-vous à la porte des étoiles.

**22 janvier Planète Caducéa**

Dans son cachot Daniel n'avait pas dormi, les liens étaient si serrés qu'il pouvait à peine bouger et des crampes douloureuses crispaient ses membres.

Elle le torturait depuis plusieurs jours.

Il était maintenant à genoux, les mains attachées derrière le dos, il ne disait pas un mot. Il venait de sortir d'un long évanouissement, un brouillard qui l'avait enveloppé durant des jours. Il avait à peine conscience qu'il s'était retrouvé en très mauvaise posture. Il ne dirait rien, il ne savait rien et avait hâte qu'elle le tue. Trois fois déjà il était passé par la case sarcophage, il savait que son supplice pouvait durer des mois. Il eut une pensée pour Jack qui avait souffert la même chose entre les mains de Baal. Comment avait-il fait pour tenir ? La mémoire lui revint un peu, il se souvenait de lui avoir rendu visite. Mais pour lui il n'y aurait aucun recours possible. Sauf si ses amis avaient pu traduire les mots mystérieux entrevus sur les murs du temple. Cette phrase qu'il avait photographiée et qui contenait sûrement l'adresse de l'autre planète d'Asclépios, celle où il était maintenant, sans doute

Sa pensée dériva un instant, il s'enfonçait dans un monde de douleurs et de désespoir, une bienfaisante perte de conscience le soustrayait à présent au monde de la souffrance qui était devenu le sien.

**23 janvier planète Caducéa**

L'équipe d'O'Neill composée de Teal'c, du sergent Léa Marvin, et de David Thomas, venait de franchir le shapaï de Caducéa. C'était une planète chaude et désertique. Il n'y avait pas d' arbres et rien pour se cacher.

Il furent surpris de ne trouver aucun jaffa, la porte n'étant pas surveillée.

-Restons sur nos gardes, ce n'est pas normal dit O'Neill.

Ils coururent pendant quelques centaines de mètres jusqu'à des rochers, où ils purent se dissimuler.

-Sergent ? des signes de vie, demanda O'Neill.

-Oui, mon colonel vers le nord à peu près à deux kilomètres.

-En route.

La chaleur était intense et la brève course qu'ils venaient de faire les faisait transpirer. Ils enlevèrent leurs vestes et restèrent en tee-shirt avec leur gilet pare balle. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue d'un immense palais grec en marbre blanc orné de colonnes doriques.

Ils se dissimulèrent derrière un talus à une centaine de mètre du monument et firent le point.

-On dirait que la planète est déserte dit David Thomas.

-Non David,il y a des signes de vie, dans le palais et à l'extérieur dit Léa.

Il y eut soudain un bruit violent comme une détonation puis un vaisseau mère jaillit brusquement de l'hyper espaceet vint se positionner au dessus du palais.

Les anneaux de transport s'activèrent, mais impossible de savoir si quelqu'un montait ou au contraire arrivait. Le rayon unissant le palais au vaisseau fonctionna à plusieurs reprises. Puis le vaisseau s' éleva dans les airs et disparut dans un grondement.

-Redoublons de prudence dit O'Neill

Chacun savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire. Ils se dispersèrent et placèrent des charges tout autour du palais et le long du sentier qui menait à la porte.

Puis ils entrèrent dans le temple.

Le silence régnait dans la cellule de Daniel. Après un ultime tour dans le sarcophage il était revenu guéri de ses dernières blessures, mais il était atteint beaucoup plus profondément qu'il ne le paraissait. L'épuisement le gagnait, et puis ces supplices sans fin étaient terrifiants car il n'avait aucune échappatoire, le sarcophage le guérissait et il était prêt pour une nouvelle séance de torture. Elle prenait un plaisir sans fin à le faire souffrir pour lui faire avouer les secret de la Taur'i. Daniel avait toujours cru qu'Asclépios était un dieu bon, guérisseur et compatissant. Il avait écouté son histoire, sur le moment il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais Asclépios n'avait pas été reconnu à sa juste valeur et en avait conçu une amertume profonde et une haine pour les hommes. Le sarcophage avait fait le reste. Il savait pour l'avoir expérimenté lui-même combien le sarcophage peut transformer quelqu'un, le rendre mégalo, méprisant, égoïste, mauvais, même cruel. C'était là le lien qui unissait tous les Goa'ulds, la soif effrénée de pouvoir, la perte de sens moral, l'orgueil, tout cela exacerbé par la puissance et la malignité du sarcophage. Aucune pitié à attendre de ce dieu de la médecine destiné dans un premier temps à sauver les hommes et à les guérir.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Daniel ne remarqua pas tout de suite le silence qui régnait autour de lui. Il avait entendu le vaisseau et le vrombissement des anneaux de transfert mais il n'y avait pas fait particulièrement attention, car il y avait des mouvements de troupes tous les jours. Mais là le silence était étonnant dans ce palais qui d'habitude bruissait comme une ruche. La reine était-elle partie ? « C'est maintenant mes amis qu'il faut venir, vite ! pensa t-il avec désespoir »

Une première détonation lui fit relever la tête, puis une deuxième et une troisième. Il écouta le cœur battant, puis il se mit à crier, à hurler :

« je suis ici, au secours ! au secours ! » Il y eut encore le bruit de plusieurs détonations, maintenant il en était sûr, c'était eux, des tirs de zat résonnaient, le bruit de corps qui tombent, puis la voix, celle de Jack

-Daniel vous êtes là ?

Il se mit à hurler sans discontinuer, appelant ses amis pour qu'ils se guident au son de sa voix. Des pas approchèrent de la pièce où il était enfermé.

-Eloignez-vous de la porte, Daniel.

Une petite détonation eut raison de l'imposante serrure qui fermait sa cellule.

Daniel était enchaîné à la muraille, c'est la première chose que vit Jack en entrant quand la fumée se fut dissipée, puis il remonta jusqu'au visage de son malheureux ami, et son cœur se serra, bien que Daniel n'ait pas de blessures apparente il comprit tout de suite ce qui 'était passé, la torture jusqu'à la mort, puis le sarcophage.

-Daniel, bouchez vous les oreilles dit Jack.

Puis il tira dans les anneaux qui retenaient les chaînes à la muraille. Mais Daniel ne tenait pas debout, alors Teal'c le prit sur son épaule tel un fétu de paille, et c'est un étrange cortège qui courut jusqu'à la porte des étoiles, dans un cliquetis de chaînes qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de défaire.

Ils firent exploser toutes les charges laissant derrière eux un champ de ruines, et se jetèrent dans le vortex.

**23 janvier Colorado Springs**

-Mission accomplie mon général dit O'Neill dès qu'il eut franchi la porte.

Le général Hammond sourit, heureux de retrouver Daniel. Janet était optimiste, il se remettrait assez vite de ses épreuves. La dépendance au sarcophage serait un peu plus longue à guérir, mais avec le temps tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Elle surprit sur elle le regard angoissé d'O'Neill. Il n'osait même plus lui demander des nouvelles de Sam.

-Venez avec moi, colonel dit –elle.

Elle l'emmena dans son bureau, loin des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

-Asseyez-vous dit-elle. Comment allez-vous colonel ? demanda t-elle en le regardant attentivement.

-Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit docteur, mais de Carter ! Elle va plus mal ?

-Non, elle va plutôt mieux.

Il bondit, soudainement heureux.

-Je peux la voir ?

-Restez assis colonel et écoutez-moi.

Elle l'observa et le trouva épuisé, un pli profond barrait son front, ses lèvres étaient serrées et son regard à la fois dur et inquiet.

-Avec les traductions qu' a fait David Thomas nous avons trouvé comment enrayer la maladie. Je lui ai fait la première injection hier matin. Sa fièvre était tombée dans la soirée.

-Alors je peux la voir répéta –t il ?

-Colonel qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? dit Janet après un instant de lourd silence.

-Mais rien du tout ! protesta t il vigoureusement.

Il se posait lui-même la question depuis un moment, elle ne voulait pas le voir et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Elle refuse de vous voir « pas après ce qu'il a fait » m'a-t-elle dit.

O'Neill était atterré, mais il voulait savoir.

-Ecoutez docteur, le seul moyen est de lui demander ce qu'elle me reproche, après on verra.

-D'accord mais je vais avec vous, Sam est encore très faible, et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle rechute parce que vous l'avez bousculée.

-Vous me croyez capable de faire une chose pareille ? demanda t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Vous n'êtes pas toujours très diplomate, colonel dit-elle en souriant

Il baissa la tête.

-Oui c'est vrai concéda t-il.

A l'infirmerie Sam était réveillée, dès qu'elle vit O'Neill elle détourna la tête.

Janet fit signe à Jack de rester en retrait, elle s'approcha de la jeune femme.

-Sam, comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda t-elle tout en l'observant. La jeune femme avait repris des couleurs, elle était sur la voix de la guérison.

-Fatiguée, dit Sam d'une voix lasse.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, Sam.

-Non Janet.

-Mais que se passe t-il ?

-C'est trop dur murmura la malade.

Janet s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui prit la main.

-Qu'est ce qui est trop dur ?

-Je ne peux rien dire. Je ne veux pas le voir, c'est tout.

-Mais tu ne pourras pas le fuir indéfiniment, il est ton supérieur…

-Non, j'ai démissionné dit Sam en regardant autour d'elle. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi suis-je ici à l'infirmerie ?

-C'est le colonel qui t'a ramenée. Tu étais chez toi, tu aurais pu mourir, il t'a sauvé la vie.

-Il n'aurait pas dû…

-Tu n'a pas le droit de dire une chose pareille s'indigna Janet.

Pendant toute cette conversation, O'Neill était resté à l'écart à quelques mètres du lit de Sam. Il entendait les deux jeunes femmes chuchoter. Il commençait à s'impatienter, trop de mots , trop d'hésitation. Il perdit patience.

-Docteur ! et il s'avança vers le lit.

Janet lui cachait le visage de Sam. Il la prit par la taille l'obligea à se lever et prit sa place sur le bord du lit. Il prit aussitôt la main de Sam, celle-ci résista, voulut la retirer mais il la tenait fermement entre les siennes. Finalement elle cessa de lutter sentant la chaleur qui émanait des mains de l'homme. Cela la réchauffa, car elle se sentait glacée jusqu'aux os.

-Docteur, vous pouvez nous laisser dit Jack.

-Ne la fatiguez pas, je reste à côté.

-Maintenant Carter, dites moi ce qui se passe. Qu'est ce que vous me reprochez ?

La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux, elle tourna la tête vers le mur. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il passa un doigt léger pour essuyer cette larme, comme une douce caresse.

-Carter ? Sam ?

Elle resta muette, sa main inerte dans ses grandes mains à lui, elle était comme absente.

Elle murmura seulement

-Trop dur…plus vous voir… jamais…

Il reçut ces mots comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

-Carter, dites-moi au moins ce que vous me reprochez !

-C'est votre droit monsieur, vous vivez votre vie comme vous l'entendez, je n'ai pas le droit…

Il commençait à s'impatienter :

-Pas le droit de quoi Carter, bon sang ! j'y comprends rien !

Il avait du élever la voix car Janet entra dans la chambre.

-Colonel, sortez maintenant. Regardez dans quel état vous mettez ma malade !

-Mais enfin docteur….

-S'il vous plait colonel, sortez !

Il se retrouva le nez contre la porte fermée. Il rageait, mit ses poings serrés dans ses poches et alla dans ses quartiers prendre ses affaires de sport, espérant qu'au gymnase quelqu'un pourrait être son adversaire pour un combat. Il avait besoin de se défouler et d'évacuer toute cette tension, de se vider l'esprit.

Il trouva Teal'c qui s'échauffait , il lui proposa aussitôt un combat. Teal'c vit dans le regard de son supérieur qu'il n'aurait pas trop de toute sa force s'il voulait le vaincre.

Ils se mirent en garde. La violence d'O'Neill lui donnait une grande force qui surprit Teal'c, mais elle lui enlevait un peu de son objectivité et le rendait plus vulnérable sur un combat plus long. Il commença à prendre des coups, au menton, aux pommettes, au ventre. Ses mouvements se ralentirent, Teal'c s'en aperçut, son but n' était pas d'écraser O'Neill.

-Vous êtes moins vivace O'Neill, défendez-vous dit-il en l'envoyant au tapis. D'un mouvement souple des reins le colonel se releva et se mit en garde. Mais il avait perdu de son agressivité, après un autre coup qui le fit chanceler, il leva la main.

-Ok Teal'c, vous avez gagné !

Puis il se précipita dans les douches. Teal'c l'avait amoché, un large bleu sous son œil commençait à noircir. Il laissa couler l'eau fraîche de la douche sur son corps ruisselant de sueur. Il resta un long moment sous le jet reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

Sam sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Janet, je suis trop faible, hoqueta –t'elle.

-Trop faible ? Il me semble que vous avez une force incroyable pour surmonter une telle maladie !

-Non, devant le colonel.

-Allez-vous enfin avouer ce que vous ressentez pour lui ? demanda Janet avec espoir. Elle soupçonnait ce qui rongeait Sam, mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais entendu de sa bouche.

-De l'amitié Janet, une grande amitié, c'est tout.

-Alors pourquoi ne voulez-vous plus le voir ? Ce n'est pas logique.

-Je ne sais pas dit la jeune femme faiblement, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

-Et si vous me racontiez tout Sam ? demanda doucement Janet, qu'a fait le colonel O'Neill ?

-Il a une autre femme dans sa vie murmura t-elle.

Janet n'était pas vraiment étonnée, le colonel était bel homme et avait beaucoup de succès féminin. Beaucoup d'employées de la base avaient des vues sur lui. En réfléchissant elle ne pensait pas que c'était quelqu'un de la base, plutôt quelqu'un à l'extérieur.

-Vous savez qui c'est Sam ?

-Non, dit Sam, et je m'en fiche.

Janet voulut obliger Sam à avouer ces sentiments, mais à quoi bon ? si le colonel avait une femme dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas la peine de peiner Sam encore davantage.

-Sam, tout à l'heure vous avez parlé de démission, pourquoi ? vous aimez votre métier ? vous adorez être sur le terrain, vos amis vont vous manquer.

-C'est vrai, mais je suis fatigué de tout cela, c'est trop dur !

-Qu'est ce que est trop dur Sam, il faut me le dire.

-Le voir avec une autre, souffla t-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux. Je préfère partir.

Janet ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. Elle sentait la souffrance de la jeune femme. Elle la prit dans ses bras comme une enfant et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Sam s'endormit, épuisée.

Janet se promit de faire une enquête. Elle le devait bien à son amie. Elle savait que la fièvre bleue pouvait donner des hallucinations, mais elle ne savait pas jusqu'à certain quel point. Le colonel O'Neill avait-il une femme dans sa vie ? elle allait essayer de le découvrir.

Le soir O'Neill quitta la base, Janet sur ses talons. Il s'en était tout de suite aperçu, il avait une grande expérience des filatures et Janet n'était pas vraiment discrète. Il passa par le super marché et fit quelques achats pour la semaine, son frigo était vide, il lui fallait faire le plein de bières.

Janet attendait dans sa voiture à la sortie. Elle se doutait bien qu'O'Neill l'avait vue. Mais il n'avait rien manifesté.

L'un suivant l'autre ils arrivèrent devant chez le colonel. Janet se gara un peu plus loin et le vit sortir de sa voiture les sacs de provision et rentrer dans sa maison. La lumière s'alluma aussitôt dans les pièces du rez de chaussée. Elle entra dans le jardin sur la pointe des pieds. Il faisait nuit et on ne pouvait pas la voir de l'intérieur. Elle mit son nez à la fenêtre, un peu honteuse de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle risquait la cour martiale à espionner ainsi un colonel. Mais pour son amie elle était prête à prendre tous les risques. Le colonel était seul dans sa maison, il était assis sur un fauteuil face à la fenêtre et elle pouvait le voir parfaitement. Il avait une bière à la main, et s'était laissé aller en arrière contre le dossier et avait fermé les yeux. Elle le vit boire une bière, puis deux puis trois… Comme il prenait la quatrième elle se décida à sonner.

-Docteur, fit il d'un faux air étonné en la voyant sur le seuil. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je peux entrer une minute ? demanda t-elle en hésitant.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'air qu'il avait en ce moment, goguenard, avec une pointe de cynisme. Il la laissa passer et la fit entrer dans son séjour.

Il attendait debout au milieu de la pièce sans la faire asseoir.

-Il s'agit de Sam dit-elle. Psychologiquement elle ne va pas bien du tout.

-Je m'en suis aperçu dit-il en lui montrant le fauteuil devant lui. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

Janet décida de jouer la carte de la vérité, tant pis si Sam ne voulait plus parler ensuite.

-Sam pense que vous avez une femme dans votre vie.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Une femme ? sérieux ?

-Oui sérieux, dit Janet.

-Et c'est pour cela que vous me suiviez ? dit Jack avec ironie.

Janet se sentit rougir, et elle lui dit tout. La conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Sam et sa décision de le suivre pour l'espionner.

-Vous savez que vous risquez la cour martial major Frazier ? dit –il d'une voix lente et froide.

Janet rougit comme une écolière.

-Je sais, mais Sam est mon amie et j'ai pris le risque.

-C'est tout à votre honneur dit O' Neill. Elle a de la chance de vous avoir.

Il ne dit rien de plus, plongé dans ses réflexions, et but une gorgée de bière.

-Colonel ? dit Janet, est ce que vous pouvez répondre à ma question, avez-vous une femme dans votre vie ?

-Rien de sérieux, Janet, non je ne vois pas.

-Excusez-moi d'insister mon colonel mais est ce que Sam a pu vous voir ?

Il fit la moue

-Je n'en sais rien du tout, mais tout est possible.

-Vous avez des aventures ?

-Ecoutez docteur, j'ai été clair non ?

-Dernière question Colonel , est ce que vous aimez Sam ?

Jack se leva brusquement pour ne pas faire voir son trouble.

-Vous savez colonel, je vous pose la question , mais je connais la réponse.

-Je ne vous ai rien dit du tout, gronda t-il, maintenant laissez-moi.

**Semaine du 20 mars**

La santé de Sam s'était améliorée, elle avait complètement récupéré sur le plan physique, mais sur le plan psychologique il en était tout autrement. Elle se sentait vite fatiguée, n'avait plus le moral et devait se bousculer pour se lever le matin. Rien ne l'intéressait. Elle partait en mission par habitude, mais sans enthousiasme. Le général Hammond avait refusé sa démission, il lui avait demandé de réfléchir quelque temps et d'attendre d'être complètement rétablie pour se décider.

Elle avait été bien obligée d'accepter.

Ses relations avec le colonel O'Neill étaient extrêmement tendues. Ils ne se regardaient plus, le colonel lui donnait sèchement des ordres et semblait en état de colère permanente. Il bousculait aussi Daniel qui ne savait plus à quel saint des vouer et lançait des regards désespérés à Sam.

Janet essaya bien de cuisiner Sam, mais elle se heurta à un mur. Celle-ci ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle lui disait, et l'attitude butée d' O'Neill n'arrangeait pas les choses.

A la suite d'une mission qui avait failli rater par manque de cohésion de l'équipe, le général Hammond se décida à porter un grand coup.

-Asseyez-vous colonel dit Hammond.

O'Neill s'assit et attendit que le général qui l'observait se mette à parler.

-Que se passe t-il avec le major Carter ?

-Mais rien mon général.

-Ce n'est pas ce que dit le docteur Frazier.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler mon général, dit O'Neill en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ecoutez-moi colonel vous ne sortirez pas de ce bureau avant de m'avoir tout dit. Le ton de Hammond était sec.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect mon général, mais je ne comprends pas.

-Bon, dit Hammond fermement , vous voulez que je vous mette les points sur les i ! Le major Carter semble vous en vouloir beaucoup.

-Oui, mais j'ignore pourquoi.

-Finalement je ne veux pas le savoir, mais ce que je sais c'est que SG1 ne peut pas continuer comme cela. La dernière mission a failli être un désastre, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi ?

-Un fâcheux concours de circonstances mon général.

-Ah oui ! dit le général Hammond en colère, moi je pense plutôt que votre équipe n'est plus soudée colonel, vos hommes ne vous obéissent plus, ou mal !

O'Neill ne répondit pas. Il savait bien que le général avait raison, Carter était ingérable. Il le dit à Hammond.

-Si on retirait Carter de mon équipe et qu'on la remplace par quelqu'un de plus compétent, cela irait beaucoup mieux.

-Il n'en est pas question, dit Hammond. Le major Carter est la personne la plus qualifiée que nous ayons. Je pensais plutôt vous faire remplacer, VOUS, car il me semble que le problème vienne de vous, colonel !

Il eut la satisfaction de voir O'Neill pâlir.

-Mon général, je vais reprendre en main mon équipe. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

-Excellent colonel ! Rompez !

Le colonel O'Neill sortit furieux de chez Hammond. Il rejoignit immédiatement Teal'c et Daniel qui était au mess.

-Où est le major ? dit-il d'un ton sec.

-Sam ? dit Daniel. Elle est dans son labo je crois.

-Allons-y dit O' Neill.

-Où ça ? dit Daniel.

O'Neill ne répondit pas mais d'un geste impérieux il les invita à le suivre.

Il ne frappa pas à la porte du labo de Sam, et entra comme chez lui. Sam était plongée dans une expérience et il ne la voyait que de dos.

-Major ! cria t-il.

Elle poussa un petit cri, il lui avait fait peur. Elle se troubla.

-Mon colonel ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il se passe que notre dernière mission a été catastrophique et que nous devons faire le point.

Ils s'assirent autour du bureau de Sam. Celle-ci semblait absente comme si cette réunion ne la concernait pas.

O'Neill commença :

-je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire à tous les trois, enfin surtout à vous major : j'entends que mes ordres ne soient plus discutés, que vous obéissiez immédiatement.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Excusez-moi mon colonel, mais j'ai toujours obéi à vos ordres !

-Je regrette, vous décortiquez toutes mes décisions, vous perdez ainsi un temps précieux, c'est pour ça nous avons failli rater notre dernière mission. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler qu'une mission ratée peut se traduire par la mort !

-Sauf votre respect mon colonel insista Sam avec courage, si je décortique vos ordres c'est qu'ils ne me paraissent pas toujours fiables, à la limite dangereux !

-Major, la voix d'O'Neill était froide comme sa colère, vous devez obéir, vous êtes militaire ! C'est votre devoir !

Sam sentit qu'il ne fallait pas insister, plus O'Neill parlait lentement plus il était dans une rage terrible.

-A vos ordres monsieur !

Daniel et Teal'c se regardaient atterrés. Daniel voulut placer un mot, il se fit rembarrer brutalement et n'insista pas.

Ils sortirent un par un du labo de Sam. O'Neill sortit le dernier sans un regard vers la jeune femme. Il n'aurait pas supporté de voir son visage décomposé.

Il savait qu'il était injuste, mais il se trouvait pris entre le marteau et l'enclume. Il devait reprendre en main son équipe, sinon, c'était lui qui sautait. Et puis le danger était réel sur les planètes qu'ils visitaient, Hammond avait eu raison de le reprendre et de le rappeler à son devoir.

L'ambiance était délétère, ils ne se parlaient plus que pour le minimum. Sam s'était rapprochée de Daniel et de Teal'c. ils étaient ensemble le plus souvent possible, et le colonel de son côté restait seul, ce qui dans un sens l'arrangeait bien.

Les briefings aussi étaient tendus et Hammond ne supportait plus cette atmosphère de guerre permanente qui régnait entre eux.

Teal'c avait bien essayé lui aussi de rapprocher le major et le colonel, peine perdue.

Le général Hammond décida de mettre son plan à exécution. Il y pensait déjà depuis plusieurs semaines.

Il réunit SG1 qui s'installa autour de la table dans le plus grand silence. Aucun document n'avait été préparé, ce ne serait pas un briefing comme les autres.

Le regard du général fit le tour de la table, il ne reconnaissait plus son équipe phare, ils se tenaient les yeux baissés, ne se regardaient plus, ne s'écoutaient plus, il était grand temps de réagir.

Il tapa du poing sur la table.

-Colonel O'Neill, major Carter ça ne peut plus durer !

Les deux protagonistes relevèrent la tête en même temps, étonnés du ton si déterminé du général.

-Tout d'abord docteur Jackson et Teal'c je vous accorde quinze jours de congé.

-Des congés ? Mais général Hammond …

-Inutile de discuter docteur, vos congés prennent effet immédiatement. Voulez vous nous laisser ?

Et quand ils furent sortis, Hammond attaqua immédiatement :

-A vous deux maintenant, dit-il en se tournant vers Jack et Sam, Je vous envoie en mission sur P8V765.

-Tous les deux mon général ? dit O'Neill surpris.

-Absolument.

-Et que doit-on faire ? demanda Sam.

- Première chose vous réconcilier. C'est absolument indispensable pour le bon fonctionnement de cette équipe. Ce n'est pas négociable, colonel dit-il en voyant qu'O'Neill ouvrait déjà la bouche pour protester…

le général poursuivit :

- Vous me ferez une étude climatique, des relevés géologiques, il y a peut être du naquadah dans le sol, je veux tout savoir sur cette planète. Comme elle n'est apparemment pas habitée, je veux savoir pourquoi. Des questions ?

-Non , mon général, à vos ordres mon général, dit O'Neill d'un ton neutre.

-Soyez prêt à partir dans une heure. Ah ! pendant que j'y pense, c'est une planète primitive et froide. Emportez des vêtements chauds !

La planète était inhospitalière. A perte de vue des champs de neige et de glace. Un fort blizzard soufflait embarquant des paquets de neige et rendant la visibilité proche de zéro. Ils devaient absolument trouver un abri.

-Par là cria Sam en montrant un petit promontoire.

Hammond avait parlé d'une planète primitive, il n'avait pas mentionné qu'elle était aussi glaciaire. O'Neill pesta en se buttant contre les monticules de neige, et en dérapant sur les plaques de glace. Carter aussi était en difficulté, mais elle essayait comme toujours de faire bonne figure, même si elle ne comprenait pas le plan du général. Elle s'inquiétait de beaucoup de passer quelques jours de promiscuité avec O'Neill. Car c'est ce qui allait se passer, ils seraient tassés tous les deux dans un toute petite tente, obligés de se parler, de s'occuper l'un de l'autre. Il fut un temps où elle se serait réjouie de cette situation, maintenant elle la redoutait. Rien n'était plus comme avant. Elle n'avait plus d'espoir. O'Neill était perdu à jamais pour elle et elle ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière quand tout allait bien entre eux. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'ils puissent encore se parler, se regarder, se toucher par mégarde le cœur battant, rire de ses petites plaisanteries, faire tous ces petits riens qui rendaient les journées si belles et si lumineuses.

En perdant l'amitié d'O'Neill son soleil s'était éteint.

Ils arrivèrent le long d'un rocher et commencèrent à monter leur tente. C'était difficile car leurs doigts étaient engourdis par le froid. Ils étaient obligé de crier pour se parler tellement le vent soufflait fort.

La tente leur offrait un abri tout à fait relatif. Elle atténuait seulement un peu la morsure du froid. O'Neill prépara une boisson chaude, tandis que Sam tirait de son sac quelques rations lyophilisées. Cela leur ferait un repas chaud.

Elle tenait son quart brûlant dans ses deux mains, une douce chaleur pénétrait ses membres engourdis, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit bien. Ils se couchèrent sans un mot, le vent était tombé, et le silence envahit l'étroit habitacle. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans leur duvet, la nuit étant tombée ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que dormir. Ce n'était pas encore la paix entre eux, mais cela y ressemblait.

Elle se réveilla la première, il faisait grand jour et un rayon lumineux éclaira soudainement l'intérieur de la tente. Du soleil !

Elle souleva un peu la toile de la porte et elle dut refermer les yeux aussitôt tant la lumière était vive et brillante.

Elle regarda son compagnon, il dormait profondément. Elle s'assit toujours enroulée dans son duvet, car la température était très froide à l'extérieur, et à peine plus chaude à l'intérieur.

-Mon colonel appela –telle.

Il fut tout de suite sur le qui vive, vieille habitude militaire.

-Major ?

-Je vais sortir faire quelques relevés mon colonel !

-Carter vous n'irez nulle part avant d'avoir pris une boisson chaude et mangé quelque chose, dit-il sans la regarder.

Ils sortirent de leur duvet et enfilèrent plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements. Ils se tournaient le dos, faisant rapidement comme à la sauvette.

Après le café préparé par O'Neill , et une barre de céréale ils allèrent affronter le froid. C'était comme des milliers d'épingles qui leur piquaient la peau, un froid vif qui faisait geler leurs mains et les rendaient maladroits. Sam installa tout de même des capteurs météo, juste à côté de leur tente.

-Mon colonel ! Pour que mes relevés soient intéressants il faut que je mette des capteurs dans toute la zone.

-Bien Carter ! Allons-y.

Ils passèrent leur première journée à travailler ensemble. Le soleil atténuait un peu la sensation de froid. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup juste le minimum, mais O'Neill n'aboyait plus ses ordres et Sam se sentait plus calme malgré les conditions difficiles, terrain accidenté et climat rigoureux.

La nuit tombait à 4 heures de l'après midi, et Sam redoutait un peu la longue soirée qui les attendait. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de dormir, et le temps passerait lentement, très lentement. Le mutisme d'O'Neill était très dur à supporter pour Sam. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rester ainsi des heures sans parler à ne rien faire à côté de quelqu'un qui semblait plongé dans un abîme de réflexions.

-Mon colonel, nous devons parler.

-Je vous écoute major ! Le ton était sec et n'engageait pas aux confidences. Ils devaient se réconcilier, Hammond l'avait exigé mais Sam ne savait pas par quel bout commencer, et le regard hautain d' O'Neill n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il pouvait être si intimidant parfois ! Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, lui pouvait rester des jours sans dire un seul mot, cela ne le dérangeait pas du moins elle le croyait.

Elle commença lentement comme si elle se parlait à elle-même, sans le regarder, assise, ses bras entourant ses genoux.

-La fièvre bleue m'a beaucoup perturbée, avant que je tombe réellement malade, je me sentais très mal. Il me semblait que les gens se moquaient de moi, qu'ils ricanaient dans mon dos. J'avais des vertiges et des hallucinations. Janet m'a bien fait comprendre que j'avais cru voir certaines choses, que j'avais déformé des réalités…

Elle s'interrompit un instant pour regarder le colonel, il la regardait, ne souriait pas , mais il ne l'interrompait pas et semblait l'écouter. Cela l'encouragea à poursuivre.

-Ce n'est pas facile pour moi mon colonel de vous parler, mais je voulais m'excuser de mon attitude. Je vous ai empêché de venir me voir, mais pourtant je sentais parfois votre présence à mes côtés, cela me faisait du bien.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez Carter, vous étiez malade, dit-il d'un ton bourru, mais pourquoi refusiez-vous de me voir ? ajouta t-il.

-La fièvre m'avait perturbé l'esprit, je croyais avoir vu … des choses qui n'existaient pas. Je voyais le monde s'écrouler autour de moi, je devais me protéger, j'étais si mal, murmura t-elle en hésitant.

O'Neill savait très bien ce qui se passait, ce que Sam avait vu, Janet le lui avait dit, mais il savait que Sam ne l'avouerait jamais. Et c'était tant mieux ! Il y avait des évènements et des sentiments qu'il valait mieux garder sous silence.

Il ne répondit pas, n'accepta pas ses excuses, elle n'attendait pas cela non plus. Ce qu'elle voulait simplement c'est qu'il lui parle ! Mais il se taisait obstinément.

Chacun replongea dans ses pensées. Sam se retourna elle aurait voulu pleurer mais pas devant lui, jamais, ne pas lui faire voir ses faiblesses. Il avait horreur des femmes qui pleurnichent et font voir leurs émotions.

Elle réalisait soudain qu'elle le connaissait très mal. Dans leur travail, avant, tout se passait bien parce qu'ils étaient l'un comme l'autre de grands professionnels, mais pourquoi d'un seul coup tout avait basculé ? parce qu'il voyait une autre femme ? ce n'était sûrement pas la seule raison, il y avait autre chose dans leur relation qui clochait, cela devait être sous jacent depuis un moment, et puis cela s'était révélé d'un coup à la faveur de sa maladie. Au fond de son cœur elle le savait ce qui n'allait pas, sa réaction à la vue d'O'Neill, une femme pendue à son cou, c'était de la jalousie ! ni plus ni moins. Mais elle n'était pas prête à l'admettre. Janet disait que ce n' était pas important, mais avait-elle raison ? Et puis à quoi bon ! De toute façon cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais y avoir quelque chose entre eux.

Les heures passaient lentement, ils préparèrent leur repas de rations et de bouillon chaud. Rien de bien réjouissant. Et puis l'étroitesse de leur habitacle ne facilitait pas leurs mouvements, ils se butaient souvent et s'excusaient maladroitement, d'un grognement.

Sam s'énerva :

-Mon colonel, ça ne peut plus durer !

-Carter , ça suffit, ne soyez pas hystérique dit-il d'un ton cassant, calmez-vous. Et elle ne put endiguer le flot de larmes qui jaillit de ses yeux, elle avait tout fait pour dominer ses émotions et voilà que là le barrage était rompu.

Ils étaient assis très près l'un de l'autre, il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour la toucher, ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de ses cheveux. Elle avait la tête baissée, et ne le voyait pas. Sa main recula, il ne devait pas, non, c' était impossible.

La voir pleurer était toujours insupportable pour lui, c'était si rare ! Cela ne lui arrivait que dans les cas graves, quand elle n'en pouvait plus, que la tension était trop forte, alors là, elle se relâchait, tous les nerfs tombaient et elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher, impuissant face à sa détresse.

Ses sanglots s'espacèrent, elle se moucha bruyamment et murmura un « excusez-moi mon colonel, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ».

Puis elle ajouta :

-Je crois que je vais démissionner finalement.

-Demandez au général Hammond un long congé, vous ne semblez pas avoir retrouvé toutes vos forces.

Un long congé ! son cœur se serra , il voulait se débarrasser d'elle ! Elle s'en doutait !

-Et vous me remplaceriez par qui ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oh ! on trouvera, c'est pas un problème !

Cela confirmait toutes ses craintes. Elle était une gêne pour lui ! La douleur l'étreignait !

Le silence retomba dans la petite tente. Puis la fatigue la submergea, elle se sentait si fatiguée ! Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

Ils marchaient dans le brouillard, éloignés l'un de l'autre de quelques pas seulement et déjà ils ne se voyaient plus. Ils s'étaient encordés car le terrain était difficile et un brusque réchauffement de l'atmosphère avait rendu leur marche dangereuse, rendant instables les plaques de glace. Ils avançaient lentement, la corde flottant mollement entre eux. O'Neill marchait devant tâtant le sol du bout du pied, chaque pas pouvait cacher un piège. Il redoublait de prudence. Mais Sam avait insisté pour faire ses relevés qui devaient être faits tous les jours.

Elle entendit le cri et sentit la corde se tendre et une force irrésistible l'entraîner vers l'avant. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber et se cramponna à un rocher.

-Mon colonel ! hurla t-elle où êtes-vous. ? Mon colonel !

Son cri s'étouffait dans le brouillard, elle l'appelait , hurlait son nom. Il était tombé mais où ? elle ne voyait rien. Prudemment elle lâcha le rocher et fit quelques pas hésitants quand elle sentit la glace se rompre sous ses pieds. Elle comprit , le colonel était tombé dans l'eau glacée ! Quelques minutes suffiraient à le tuer ! Elle recula et tira rapidement une autre corde de son sac et planta un piton dans le rocher elle y accrocha la corde puis elle jeta l'extrémité de la corde dans l'eau. Elle le voyait maintenant à la faveur d'une éclaircie, il était plongé jusqu'au cou dans l'eau profonde et avait du mal à refaire surface et de temps à autre sa tête s'enfonçait. Elle hurla

-Prenez la corde, bon sang, Jack ! prenez la corde !

Dans son émotion elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, mais qui aurait pu l'entendre ?

Il réussit à agripper la corde, elle commença à reculer sur la plaque de glace, à plat ventre et tira de toutes ses forces. L'opération fut longue et pénible car il fatiguait. Finalement il réussit avec son aide à remonter sur le bord.

Ses vêtements étaient trempés, il grelottait ! il était en danger. Il était resté trop longtemps dans cette eau glacée.

Heureusement ils étaient proches de leur tente, le brouillard avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Elle le soutint sur la centaine de mètre qui les séparaient de la chaleur.

Il s'effondra dès qu'ils franchirent le seuil.

Elle mit aussitôt de l'eau à bouillir sur le petit réchaud, puis songea à ce qu'elle devait faire, le faire boire, lui enlever ses vêtements mouillés, le frictionner, le réchauffer. Peut être que cela suffirait ? pensa t-elle. Elle se rappelait ses cours de survie en milieu hostile et espérait qu'elle ne serait pas obligée d'aller plus loin.

Il avait besoin d'elle, sa fatigue à elle avait disparu comme par miracle.

Il claquait des dents, son visage était bleui de froid. Elle lui prit sa température sur le front, elle avait déjà dangereusement baissé.

Il la regardait d'un œil tranquille malgré ses tremblements.

-Il va falloir le faire Carter…trop froid…mourir…

-Non ! vous n'allez pas mourir, je vous l'interdis ! dit-elle en élevant la voix.

L'eau était chaude, elle commença à lui faire boire un thé bouillant qui amena un semblant de couleur sur son visage.

-Mes vêtements… les enlever.

Elle s'attaqua à la veste, qui avait gelé sur lui et formait une carapace. Elle dut couper ses vêtements aux ciseaux, s'écorcha les doigts, mais elle ne sentit même pas la douleur. Maintenant les pulls, elle hésita devant le tee shirt et le lui ôta. Il était torse nu, elle lui enleva ses rangers et ses deux paires de chaussettes. Elle hésita devant la ceinture du pantalon.

-Vite… murmura t-il !

Elle défit la ceinture et lui fit glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près et aussi nu. Sa peau était violacée et marbrée, Mais malgré son trouble elle commença à le frotter avec une serviette pour bien sécher la peau. Il tremblait convulsivement sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ses dents claquaient. Son regard était fixé sur elle comme la suppliant de la sauver. Elle le retourna pour essuyer son dos. Elle passa ses mains sur ces cicatrices, il en avait un nombre impressionnant. Son boxer aussi était trempé…. Elle hésitait ce n'était pas facile pour elle.

-Tout, murmura t-il , faut tout enlever…

-Mon colonel excusez-moi, et elle fit glisser le boxer le révélant dans toute la nudité de son corps parfait. Elle rougit, elle pâlit, elle rougit encore , le feu au visage. Elle prit une autre serviette et le frotta énergiquement. Quand elle voulut le rhabiller il l'en empêcha.

-Il faut le faire Carter, vite !

Alors sans hésiter elle sortit une couverture de survie, elle attacha les deux duvets pour n'en faire qu'un grand, puis elle se déshabilla entièrement. Elle se coucha à plat ventre sur lui, enveloppant leurs deux corps dans la couverture de survie et elle rabattit sur eux le duvet.

Le contact de la peau glacée du colonel la faisait frissonner. Elle l'enveloppa de ses deux bras, mêla ses jambes avec les siennes. Puis glissant son visage au niveau de son cou, elle laissa son souffle le réchauffer. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures ainsi sans bouger. Elle n'osait pas faire un mouvement, il s'était assoupi, ses tremblements se calmaient.

Elle n'avait pas dormi, son corps était ankylosé à force d'immobilité. Elle se mit sur le côté et le toucha, sa peau était encore froide mais il ne tremblait plus.

Il bougea un peu.

-Mon colonel souffla t-elle , il faut que j'aille à la porte des étoiles chercher du secours.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Non, pas maintenant Carter, c'est la tempête dehors, murmura t-il, le blizzard…

-Il faut que j'y aille mon colonel dit-elle d'une voix suppliante, vous êtes encore gelé.

-Non Carter, restez comme ça près de moi, il faut attendre… trop de vent… trop froid.

Elle était sur lui, nue, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle se souleva sur les bras, son regard à lui se troubla en se posant sur sa poitrine. D'un élan de tout son être, un élan qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer elle approcha sa bouche de la sienne, elle resta un instant juste au dessus de ses lèvres, puis les frôla avec les siennes, en bougeant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche. Il se laissait faire, ses yeux étaient fermés, il ne bougeait pas. Alors elle s'enhardit, perdant toute raison. Avec ses lèvres, elle ouvrit la bouche de l'homme et sentant son souffle chaud elle approfondit le baiser. Fiévreuse, elle sentit soudain son désir. Le souffle de Jack devenant alors plus court, il répondit à son baiser avec passion et voulut passer ses deux bras autour d'elle, mais il n'en avait pas encore la force. Frustré, il laissa échapper un grognement sourd. Alors elle se blottit contre lui le serrant bien fort contre elle pour lui communiquer sa chaleur et sa force. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps serrés l'un contre l'autre.

-Il faudrait vous rhabiller, mon colonel…dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Pas encore, trop froid, mal…

Elle s'inquiéta :

- Où avez-vous mal mon colonel ?

-Aux pieds… mains….

Sam se leva et passa des sous vêtements et mit un tee shirt. Puis elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, ses grandes mains habituellement si chaudes et si fortes, et elle commença à les frictionner doucement, pour faire revenir la circulation, elle fit de même avec ses pieds, mais le sang qui recommençait à circuler lui causait des douleurs intolérables. Elle s'arrêta et elle lui donna un peu de thé bouillant, en prit une tasse puis elle se recoucha tout contre lui, passa un bras sur son torse et sentit son cœur qui battait régulièrement bien qu'un peu lentement. Il avait perdu cette immobilité si proche de la mort et elle sentait la vie maintenant sous ses doigts, mais tout n' était pas encore gagné.

-Dès que le vent sera tombé , j'irai à la porte des étoiles monsieur. Je ne peux pas vous donner tous les soins que votre état demande.

-Vous voulez m'envoyer chez le Doc ? dit-il légèrement.

-Oh oui ! mon colonel, et elle vous fera plein de piqûres pour vous réchauffer.

-Aië dit-il en souriant.

-Vous n'y échapperez pas mon colonel dit-elle avec un rire un peu forcée.

Ce qui lui avait paru si naturel la veille, la gênait maintenant. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir envie qu'elle parte, il avait encore si froid … c'était lui qui se serrait contre elle, il recherchait sa chaleur, alors elle se laissa faire.

Elle s'assoupit.

Quelques heures plus tard, le vent était tombé, elle put parcourir le chemin qui les séparait de la porte des étoiles. La mission était terminée pour eux.

Elle avait reçu quelques soins pour des engelures et de petites blessures aux mains, mais rien de grave.

-Comment va-t-il ? Janet dit elle en levant les yeux vers le médecin.

-Ne bougez pas Sam dit Janet en lui mettant un pansement sur les coupures qu'elle s'était faites aux doigts.

-Janet ?

-Il va bien, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, dit-elle en jetant un regard à Sam. Celle-ci était devenue écarlate, cela fit sourire Janet. Je suppose que cela n'a pas dû être facile ?

Un coup d'œil noir de Sam la dissuada de continuer sur ce registre.

-Bon… dit-elle un peu embarrassée, je vous laisse… vous pouvez le voir mais pas trop longtemps.

Il disparaissait sous une épaisse couverture, de lui on ne voyait que le visage et le haut des épaules. Une perfusion coulait dans ses veines, lui apportant hydratation et nutriments. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais ne dormait pas ; il entendit la porte et des pas menus s'approcher de son lit. C'était elle, il avait senti son parfum léger et fleuri. Son cœur s'accéléra.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit, le cœur battant de façon désordonnée, elle savait qu'un jour il faudrait qu'ils reparlent de ce qui s'était passé sous la tente.

-Merci avait-il dit

-Quoi ? perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu qu'il lui parlait.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant, puis ils détournèrent les yeux en même temps, la gêne s'installait entre eux. Il fallait dire ou faire quelque chose.

Sam se lança :

-Je suis venue prendre de vos nouvelles mon colonel. Quelle sotte ! pensa t-elle naturellement je suis là pour ça.

La tension était palpable quand il répondit sur le même ton,

-Je vais bien Carter.

Silence.

-Mon colonel commença Sam, je peux vous parler ? Vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué ?

-Je vous écoute Carter.

-Eh bien, j'ai demandé un rendez-vous avec le général Hammond, je vais lui faire part de la décision que j'ai prise pour ma carrière.

Elle s'arrêta un instant le dévisageant, essayant de lire sur son visage ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais il était très fort à ce petit jeu et elle n'avait jamais rien pu découvrir quand il voulait cacher quelque chose. C'est un visage lisse et sans émotion qu'il lui offrait à cet instant.

-Je vais rester au SGC. Je vais prendre un congé maladie, et je reviendrais.

Se trompait –elle ? avait-elle cru voir une lueur de soulagement dans son regard ? Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais elle l'aurait juré.

Elle se permit un léger sourire :

-Si vous voulez toujours de moi mon colonel ?

Il la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, qui avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point habituellement. Mais pas là, elle était heureuse de le retrouver ce petit sourire, cela voulait dire que tout était possible entre eux , une bonne entente, une certaine connivence, de l'amitié et même beaucoup plus…

Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre, oui il voulait qu'elle reste. Alors elle se pencha et posa un léger baiser sur sa bouche, mais quand elle voulut se relever une main puissante la prit par la nuque la déséquilibra et l'écrasa contre son torse. Puis il prit son visage entre ses deux mains, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, les taquinant dans un ballet très sensuel, puis le baiser devint plus profond, interminable…

Maintenant elle connaissait sa réponse, définitivement, c'était oui, … et pour toujours.

FIN

54


End file.
